Winchester Chronicles Story Two
by Matchmaker131
Summary: This is the second story in the new Cassie and Dean series, Winchester Chronicles. Cassie & Dean have endured some things as a couple that only makes their love stronger, see what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry it took so long to add the second story; It is also rated M, it takes up for the first story ended. I do not own any recognizable characters just like before. Please leave feedback. Thanks to my beta, Jacks, for putting up with me and my love of the Cassie and Dean pairing. J

Second Series

Story Two

Cassie opened the door to Sam and Sara as they arrived for their holiday stay with them. Sam couldn't hold back a grin as he saw Cassie's pregnant belly.

"Cassie you get more beautiful every time I see you."

"Yeah whatever, Sam get in here," she said with a smile as she hugged her brother in law.

Sara received her hug next as they came in the entryway.

"Hey Cassie, just ignore him he is such a silly goose, though pregnancy does agree with you."

Cassie shook her head she knew they would tease her they always did but she knew it was good-natured.

Sam dropped the bags as Dee Dee rounded the corner.

"Uncle Sam, Uncle Sam," she squealed as she went into his arms.

"Hey Dee Dee how is the birthday girl?"

"I'm three," she replied as she put up three fingers for him to see.

"That you are and happy birthday."

"Eat cake," she said as she faced her mom.

"We will have cake after we have dinner; remember we were waiting for your uncle to show up. Sam put down Deana in time for to grab Jason as he came in the room with Dean and Marty.

"Uncle Sam," the little boy said as he received his hug.

"Hey Jason, oh all of you are getting so big."

Marty just stood in front of Sam shyly as he awaited his turn for a twirl and a hug. Sam put Jason down before he picked up the quiet one.

"And how is Marty?"

Marty, with his mother's brown eyes and daddy's dishwater blonde hair, grinned and hugged Sam as he quietly told him he was okay. It was funny how there was always a shy kid in a bunch.

----

Dean hugged Sara while his brother greeted the kids.

"Hey Sis, how is the big lug treating you?"

Sara playfully hit Dean on the shoulder after they embraced as she grinned at him.

"Not as well as you are treating Cassie we see."

"Well, Cassie gets extra love around here."

"Have you considered roses as opposed to lovemaking?" Sam teased his older brother as he grabbed him in for a bear hug that Dean gave into after a moment.

Dean laughed, "You know Sam, I tried that once but guess how she thanked me?"

Sam grinned, he gave up those two were meant for one another.

Cassie blushed, she would never get tired of Sam kidding Dean and vice versa, she was convinced that Dean lived for the moments he spent with his sibling.

----

They were all headed to the kitchen when there was another tap on the open door. Cassie looked around and saw Courtney stood there. _What the?_

"Dean?"

Dean looked toward the door and was as shocked as Cassie to see who was on the other side of the threshold.

"Hey I didn't invite her and its not time for her visitation."

Dean went to the door despite Cassie's glare in his direction.

"We should see what she wants at least," he pleaded.

"Yeah, lets," Sam, said as he crossed his arms and they all looked in Courtney's direction.

----

Courtney stood nervously wondering if they were going to let her in. Her son was there she should be shown some type of respect, she thought. Dean opened the door begrudgingly and stepped aside for her to enter.

Flashback-the day in court

All of the Winchesters were present in court when the hearing day arrived to decide if Cassie and Dean could have full-time custody of Jason. John had finally made it back to the States from his extended stay in Europe and had brought Missouri along as a character reference for Dean. She had given her deposition before court time. Sara was home with the kids but Sam was present for moral support and provided the evidence to the court to show Courtney was an unfit parent at least on her own. Courtney's parents had cut their visit to Italy short to show up also with the high priced lawyer though there were no other relatives with them.

----

Courtney sat nervously as she hoped for the best. She knew her nights out on the town that Sam photographed were going to be a problem. She didn't know how he had gotten any studying done with all the times she had seen him and his fiancé out. She was sure he had followed her though she should have figured that out a lot sooner. However, she had allowed he and Sara to take Jason to the park a few times as well as once to the zoo the other evidence was what damned her. Today was the day and nothing could be done about it now.

----

Dean had refused to wear a suit and tie because he knew he would have been uncomfortable but had settled for Dockers and a nice buttoned down shirt. Cassie thought he looked exceptionally nice but she was biased when it came to her handsome husband. She squeezed his hand and found it was clammy before she mouthed, "it will be okay," to him.

----

Once they were all seated in front of the judge the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, literally.

"I have reviewed the evidence and testimony. Is there anything else anyone would like to add?"

Dean stood up, "Yes your honor I would like to add something."

Cassie looked at him with surprise.

"Okay go ahead."

"I just want you to know when I first heard about my son, Jason; I uh never intended to have him in my home full time. Its not that I didn't care but he was something unexpected in my life, I actually thought he was a complication. Anyway, I fell in love with my little boy right away and I hope you can see we are not doing this out of spite but we believe he will be better cared for with my wife and I especially because she is a stay at home mother. That is all I wanted to add, thank you."

"Well I appreciated you honesty and will take that in to consideration. Is there anything else?" she asked as she scanned the room one last time.

----

She believed every one had had their say but before she could leave the room, Courtney jumped up.

"Your honor, I'm sorry can I speak?"

"Sure go ahead," she said as she took her seat again.

"Okay, I love my son and I know I may not have been around for him as much as I could have been but I hope you will see its better for him to be with me than his father who has so many other children."

"I will consider what you say against everything else I have seen and heard. Anyone else?"

No one came forward so she retired to her office for a short time.

Everyone went out to the foyer to wait, though the verdict came back in less than an hour.

End Flashback

"What's up?" Cassie said before anyone could speak.

"Um, I know its Dee Dee's birthday and I was on the way to my parent's home I thought I would stop in to see Jason."

"Okay so you know it's a special day for my daughter, but you want to use it to visit your son?"

"Cassie, please," Dean said as she rolled her eyes at him.

----

"Courtney this is not a good time."

"Mama," Jason said as he came back in the room.

"Hey baby," Courtney said as he pulled her in with him to play in the living room.

"Ugh," Cassie said as Dean put his arms around her.

"It's okay we don't want to disappoint Jason now, right?" he whispered in her ear.

"No, of course not, come on Sara help me with the plates."

Sara grinned as she followed her future sister in law.

----

Sara got an earful once they were in the kitchen, Cassie was livid. She had hoped having Courtney set to come visit Jason only on certain dates she wouldn't have to worry about her just showing up. Sara agreed it was an inconvenience and probably something the judge should know about.

"Oh for certain, I will make that call first thing in the morning," Cassie said before Dean showed up in the kitchen.

"Cassie can we talk?" he asked thoroughly expecting her to comply.

"Oh, sure," she said as she raised an eyebrow at Sara before she followed Dean.

----

He pulled her into the bedroom.

"Look Sweetie I know this makes you unhappy, but please relax and let's make the best of it. I'm not happy either you know how Deana reacts to her," before he could finish the sentence there was a scream from the other room.

He and Cassie rushed in the living room to find Courtney holding her left hand and Deana looking angrily at her.

"Your crazy daughter just bit me," Courtney said.

"Dee Dee we told you to stop biting," Dean said as he picked her up as he tried to hide a grin behind her.

"Mean lady," Dee Dee grumbled.

"Maybe but you should not bite people only food," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Sorry," she said as she pouted.

Courtney wasn't impressed by the lack of discipline Dean showed to his daughter.

"Aren't you even going to spank her?"

Dean put Dee Dee down in front of Courtney, "I sorry," the little girl said.

"She says she is sorry, what were you doing that your hand ended up in her mouth and don't ever call my daughter crazy again," Dean insisted as Deana held onto his leg.

"I took one of Jason's toys from her," Courtney said with a frown.

"Courtney all of them share toys now, believe me the entire house is one big toy box," Dean grinned., of course, his smile was wasted on Courtney.

"My son isn't playing with dolls is he?"

"If he were it would be fine; besides Deana is three is not like she is into dress up at this stage," Dean insisted as he grew tired of Courtney's accusations that they were some how mistreating her son.

----

Jason took Deana's hand as he stood in front of his mother.

"My Dee Dee," he said as he looked at her.

"Jason," Dee Dee said as she gave her brother a hug.

Courtney couldn't take anymore as she headed to the door while Jason went back to play with his siblings. He didn't seem to care too much that his mother had left though she hadn't even given him a hug. Cassie and Dean tried not to laugh in front of the children they knew Courtney could report what happened and they would need to downplay the incident.

----

After dinner Cassie and Sara set up the table with the cake and ice cream just before Deana came in to see what was taking so long.

"Eat cake, Mama," she insisted as she tried to get in her booster chair.

"Hold on miss impatience before you get hurt," Cassie said as she put the little girl in the chair and kissed her chubby cheeks.

"Okay everyone come on in so Deana can blow out her candles," Sara said as she went to gather the guys up.

She picked up Marty who was busy playing while Dean and Sam watched the game. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Boys, you are needed in the kitchen," Sara said as Sam took Marty from her.

Dean picked up Jason as Sam followed him.

"Yeah, cake," Jason grinned.

----

They all sang happy birthday to the little girl and her eyes where big as she blew out her candles spewing spit across the table as she clapped her hands.

"Yeah, yeah," she said.

Everyone laughed as Cassie was happy she had an extra cake that the rest of them would enjoy after everyone watched Deana eat her piece of the kids small cake with her hands. Cassie brought in the pieces from the kitchen to share with the adults, Dean was appreciative not that he minded the mess but a nice solid Pepperidge Farm Chocolate and Vanilla Ice Cream cake was better. Cassie knew what he liked though he had to watch what he ate as he tried to stay trim.

"Thanks, Baby," he said as she finished handing out the cake and sat beside him.

Marty sat in the high chair as Jason was in the other booster stuffing his face. The floor would need a good cleanup once the kids settled down from their "sugar highs" and went to bed for the night.

----

Deana had ridden on her new Barbie wheels for the last two days but Sam's gift was a new electronic toy that taught her letters for her age group. They decided she could play with it the next day since it was already late when they had come and she was tired after dinner and cake. Everyone sat in front of the football game though only Sam and Dean were into it. Deana lay across Cassie's lap while Jason made himself comfortable with Dean. Marty had migrated to Sam's lap after dinner and there he sat with his thumb in his mouth as he nodded off. Sara smiled at her peaceful surroundings as she longed to have a family of her own with Sam. Sam looked over at her and she hoped he wasn't reading her mind somehow. He smiled as he put Marty on his shoulder to take him to his bed. Sara nodded then followed him as together they put his pajamas on and laid him down for the night.

"We have a ways to go before we reach this stage, but you still want it, right?" Sara asked Sam as he pulled her close to him as they watched Marty for a moment.

"Absolutely."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ghostwriter, Thanks for continuing to read my series and reviewing.

Second Story

Chapter Two

The next morning at breakfast Cassie had a brilliant idea she was eager to share with Sara.

"Um, I was thinking if you and Sam want to go ahead and get married now that might be fun."

Sara looked open mouthed at her, "What? Has he said something?"

"No but eloping is just so much more romantic to me, what do you think of it?"

"I think the hormones are getting to you," Sara laughed as she tried to blow off the suggestion.

Nevertheless, Cassie could see the glint in her eyes at the mention of eloping; she knew Sara had thought the same thing probably more than once. All day she kept an eye on Sam and Sara, _will she ask him?_ _Has he thought of it?_ Four years is a long time to be engaged, especially since they live together all ready. Why wait?

-----

Sam showed Dee Dee how to work her game and the little girl was hooked, they had to pry it from her hands when she fell asleep that night. Dean laughed, "I guess since its educational I won't complain."

"He means thanks, Sammy," Cassie said as the all sat relaxing in the den after the kids were in bed.

"Well you are welcome, but it's Sam."

Sara laughed maybe someday Sam would give up trying to keep people from calling him Sammy. If he only knew how many times a day, she said Sammy in her head.

----

"So what's this I hear about you two eloping? " Dean asked just before Cassie poked him in the side.

Men, they know little about keeping a secret. Sam and Sara looked at one another uncomfortably but both were quiet.

"That was Cassie's idea," Sara said suddenly.

Sam pulled Sara closer to him, "I kind of like that thought, I mean if you don't mind not waiting or having a big wedding."

Sara nodded, speechless. Of course, her family, mostly her dad, would hate the thought of their wealthy daughter getting married like a commoner. Cassie bit her lip as she looked at Dean who was grinning.

"So you will need witnesses… and you have us when ever you are ready," Dean added into the silence.

----

That night Sara brought up the obvious as Sam held her in his arms.

"My parents will kill me, you know."

"But it's up to us when and how we marry, right? Though I know you don't want to alienate your family."

Sara bit her lip, she loved Sam and Cassie was right why were they waiting? They lived in the same house, they shared everything like a couple, who were they kidding? They were married without the benefits of couples including insurance which could be helpful if either of them became ill. If they could not commit then they shouldn't be together at all, hell they were already committed without the legal formalities.

"We will tell my father after we are married and once he gets over it he can have us a reception if he chooes to," she insisted as she rose up to look down into the eyes of the love of her life.

"I love you, and we will do it which ever way you want," Sam said as he pulled her to him.

"I like the sound of that," Sara teased with a sparkle in her eyes.

Sam blushed as he lifted up her nightie.

----

Cassie smiled as Dean kissed her tummy.

"Now that tickles," she said just before Dee Dee burst into the room.

"Mommy, mommy, Jason," the little girl said as she saw them.

Dean pulled Cassie's shirt down in the same second that he was out of the room to see about Jason. Cassie took a few more minutes a she calmed down Deanna.

"It's okay Daddy will take care of him," she said as the little girl held on to her.

_Okay Mommy I will take care of you, she thought _as she looked up at Cassie.

Cassie and Deanna got to the room in time to see Dean throw Jason's inhaler on the floor.

"Damn it, its empty where is the extra," he said louder than he meant too as he watched his son labor to breath.

"I'll get it," Cassie said as she raced to the bathroom with Deanna close behind.

She handed her daughter the inhaler as she sat down at the vanity in the bathroom, "Take this to Daddy quickly."

"K, Mommy," she said as she took it back to the room.

After Dean's promotion to head mechanic, he and Cassie moved the kids to a larger house, which included an extra room for the new baby and an intercom in every room, which came in handy at that moment.

----

"Sam," she said into the intercom.

Sam looked around the room and had no idea where the voice came from.

"Did you hear something?" he asked Sara as she lay in his arms.

It had been a couple of hours since they had fallen asleep and she was groggy.

"Hearing things honey?"

"Sam, help,"

"Now even I heard that."

Sam got up and stood in the middle of the room, it was a minute before he saw the intercom by the door.

"Hello?"

"Sam, its Cassie in the upstairs bathroom something is wrong with the baby and Dean is taking care of Jason in their room."

"No problem we will be right there," he said as they began to quickly dress. Deanna had come back to the bathroom out of concern for her Mom once she delivered the inhaler to her Dad.

"Mommy, k?" she asked Cassie who tried to smile to keep from frightening her daughter.

"I'll be fine," she said as she put her around Dee Dee.

----

Later at the hospital, it turned out everyone was fine. The baby was upset because of stress which Cassie could have no more of. Jason was checked out and was doing well. However, they wanted to keep both of them over night so the rest of the Winchester's and Sara went back home though Deanna was unhappy about leaving her mother or brother behind. Marty dozed as he watched his sister from the safety of Sara's arms.

"No Daddy, stay with Mommy, stay with Jason," she said with a pout and arms crossed.

Sam interrupted, " Dee Dee once we get home and go to sleep it will be day light and we can come right back her to pick them up. I promise it won't be long at all."

"Yeah?" she asked with her arms crossed though her resolve was weakening.

"Yes," he said as he picked her up to kiss her cheeks.

"Now give Uncle Sam a hug," he said as she did as he asked.

Dean cleared his throat though he was impressed, he knew Sam would make a great father, much better than him but he didn't want to give him too much credit. Of course, Sam knew that Dean spoiled the little girl and had he not jumped in Deanna as well as Dean would have stayed. Once Sam sat Deanna down, she went right to Dean to hold his hand like a big girl.

"Ready Daddy, sleep time," she said as she grinned at her Dad.

----

Cassie and Dean visited the judge the week after Sara and Sam had gone back to college. Cassie smiled as she remembered their small wedding ceremony at the courthouse.

Flashback

Sara wore an off the shoulder white lace dress because she had invited a photographer since she knew the news of her courthouse wedding would somehow end up in the media. Since she was wealthy she tended to grace the tabloid pages more often than just for her father's philanthropic donations. Sam, for the same reason, wore a charcoal colored double breasted suit which he hated. Sara had begged him to pretend to be comfortable in it just for the little bit of time it would take to get hitched. He had agreed and talked Dean into similar torture since he wore a suit instead of the jeans he had planned to wear. Cassie had worn a Grecian styled sleeveless maternity dress that emphasized her bustline instead of her stomach, both dresses were tea length. Sara's mother and stepfather were the other witnesses and it took a bit of cajoling to get her mother to stop the water works so they could go on with the ceremony. Luckily Sara's photographer friend had promised to wait until afterward to take all the pictures.

"Do you Samuel Francis Winchester take this woman, Sarah Michelle Blake to be….."

"I do."

Sara smiled up at him with tears in her eyes just before she said her I do.

Flashback

----

When the Winchesters, unofficially the Nugents, entered into the judges chambers she liked them all over again. The wife was dressed in a sleeveless teal blouse that scrunched near the middle of her chest that created a draped effect on the bodice and the rest flowed out dramatically but she had paired it with nice jeans that were casual like her husbands. The thing about the blouse that struck the judge was that it matched the husband's eyes exactly. She wondered if it was done on purpose to make them appear more in agreement in their situation but she truly felt they were just a close couple.

"Have a seat," the judged said as the bailiff shut the door.

After she rearranged the paperwork on her desk the judge went over the reason she had called them into see her.

"So you want to officially make a complaint or is this something to just be added to the record?"

The wife looked at the husband.

"I think it should have consequences though now she only has the visitation there isn't anything left to take away. She needs to be able to see Jason but she also needs to follow the rules, your honor," the wife said as they both looked at the judge.

"I agree she should follow the rules, but I need to ask a question."

"Shoot," said the husband.

"When she visits is she Mama or a friend? How have you decided to do that to avoid confusing the child?"

"Well, Jason had two mommy's one that he lives with and one that visits. To him it is just another word at this point when he is older we will have to explain better," the husband said.

"How about Deanna she seems to be pretty astute; how does she feel about Jason these days?"

"She had taken to him since he has been at our home of course she doesn't fully understand but they get along as well as her and Marty," the wife said.

"That's good, we will send out a case worker a few more times; will that be a problem?"

"No," the husband replied with confidence.

"Great we can set up one of those appointments while you are here just see the receptionist on the way out," the judge said as she got up to shake both of their hands before the walked out the door.

_What a nice couple, I am so glad that they got the little boy._

_----_

That day was a free day for Cassie and Dean since their appointment had been in the middle of the afternoon Cassie's mother had planned to keep the kids over night. They picked up Mexican food to eat for dinner and a movie since it had been a while since they had seen a real one without cartoon characters. They were canoodling on the sofa with Cassie in Dean's lap and his tongue down her throat when the phone rang. Cassie shook her head as she pulled him closer as the kiss deepened. They were both surprised when the message machine came on.

"Come home Daddy," Dee Dee said.

Dean pulled back from Cassie to look in her eyes.

"She's okay Dean, she is with my mother, the demon is dead we can relax."

There seemed to be silence on the message machine while they spoke then it began again.

"Daddy, come home," Dee Dee said again just before the noise of something hitting the floor could be heard and the phone cut off.

"Cas?"

Cassie leaned up then stood in front of him.

"If we go we have to bring them all home," she said with a slight smile.

"I know but I think we should," he said as he held her to his chest a moment.

"Fine get my keys and lets go," she said with a grin this time.

"Thanks," he said as he headed toward the room.

----

"I'm sorry Dee Dee called she must have seen me use the speed dial because I thought she was in the other room then I found her on the phone leaving a message."

Dee Dee stood in front of Dean and Cassie as she held her overnight bag though she had put the boys' clothes in with hers since she did not want anything left behind. Its not that she didn't like her Nana but she preferred to sleep in her own bed at night.

"Home, Daddy," she pouted.

Dean rubbed her hair with one hand as he held Jason in his arms.

"We are leaving in a minute little Sweetie," he said to his impatient child.

"Cassie are you okay carrying Marty?" her mom asked, "Maybe I can take him to the car for you?"

"No, Mom its fine we got it. Thanks for watching them today, I love you," Cassie said as they took their little group to the van.

Cassie's mini van had been the only choice when they needed all the car seats and space.

----

Later when all the kids were tucked in their respective beds Cassie finally had a shower. She was almost done when Dean came in behind her.

"I hope you aren't mad about earlier."

She turned to face him.

"Why would I be mad that you want your babies at home with you?"

She traced his jaw with her index finger as her heart rate began to race. Loving Dean was far from complicated it was like breathing to her. She looked in his eyes and prayed that they would have many years together. Despite Courtney or rare supernatural occurrences they may run into she planned to hold on to this man the only who had ever gotten close enough to hurt her.

"I love that you love your kids, it's a turn on, Baby," she grinned.

He brought his lips down on hers as he pulled her close, Dee Dee was right, _there no place like home_, Dean thought.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Story Two

Chapter Three

"Mommy, mommy, tee tee," Deanna said as she shook Cassie on the arm at six the next morning.

Cassie tried to open one eye to see her daughter as she stood over her holding her underpants.

"Sweetie, go to the restroom okay."

The little girl took off to the restroom that was in the master bedroom. Dean heard the racket and rolled over.

"I'll take care of her go back to sleep," he said drowsily as he put on his lounge pants that were at the end of the bed.

Before he could reach the bathroom, he stepped on something that felt soft and a bit squishy when he looked at his foot he cringed. Hopping on one foot and staring at the hard wood floor he noticed the trail that ended at the bathroom. When he looked in the room, he saw his daughter on the small toilet.

"Hi Daddy," she said innocently.

"Morning Dee Dee, um that wasn't tee tee, honey that was poop you were carrying in your underwear."

She just stared at him with her big hazel green eyes.

"Oh."

"Stay there okay, do not move."

"K."

----

Dean cleaned up the mess then waited for her to be done before he stood her in the bath. He rinsed her bottom then let her stand under the water of the shower as she pretended she was in the rain. He laughed as she shook her bottom from side to side, she loved to dance.

"Rain, Daddy, rain."

"Not rain but be still so you don't fall in there."

Dean grinned as she blew bubbles in the air with the water running over her hair. He was glad that she had already had swim lessons or she would have no idea how to keep the water of her nose.

"Okay little mermaid, lets get you dried off."

"Ariel, Daddy."

"Yep, " he said as he wrapped her freshly cleaned body in a big fluffy towel then sat her in his lap to dry most of the water from her hair before delivering her towel and all into the bed with Cassie.

"Be right back with the clothes."

----

Cassie turned over just as Dee Dee reached up to kiss her cheek.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hey, turn around so I can finish your hair and stay still please."

The little girl did a she was told and waited for her dad to bring back her things. When Dean came back in the room, she had her arms wrapped around her mother's tummy with her ear against it.

"Baby," she said to Dean as he smiled at her innocence.

"Yes, Dee Dee a new little sister for you."

"Yeah," she said as she kissed her mother's stomach and Cassie smiled at her as she urged her to take it easy.

No, he would not have wanted to miss seeing his kids grow up for anything; he dropped the things on the bed as well as laid Jason down too. His clothing choices for Dee Dee included a jean skirt plus a Rock & Roll Baby t-shirt with glitter; it was one of his daughter's favorites that is if you asked him.

"Look who else is awake."

Dean looked around to see Marty standing in his crib, _Saturday mornings used to be for sleeping._

-----

He had just put the boys in the tub for a bath when the doorbell rang.

"You know who that is, take a deep breath," Dean said to Cassie from the bathroom.

"Yep, I know, come Dee Dee lets get the door."

Dee Dee stopped short when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Mean lady," she said under her breath.

"If you can't be nice go back to the bedroom with daddy, okay," Cassie said as she looked down at her daughter.

The little girl frowned as she made the decision to go back to the room, Cassie was glad Dee Dee hadn't argued as she invited Courtney in to wait for Jason to be ready to go.

"Oh when are you due now?" Courtney asked once they were in the kitchen.

"Just under three months, do you want cream with your coffee?" Cassie said while she attempted to be polite as she sat the cups on the table.

"No thank you, I remember once you told me you weren't a baby making machine," Courtney said matter a factly.

Cassie stood face to face with Courtney, "The only reason you still come into my presence at all is because my husband fathered your child. You make it very hard to be nice to you but as far as whether or not I am pregnant that is none of your business."

"Yeah, Dean is a hard one to resist, isn't he?" Courtney said as Dean walked in with the kids.

Courtney stepped back a few feet as Dean put Jason into her arms.

"Every thing okay in here?" he asked hesitantly as he looked from one to the other.

"Fine," Cassie said as she went back behind the counter to pour him a cup of coffee.

----

"Thanks," he said before he followed Courtney to the door on her way out.

Courtney only had Jason overnight before she needed to return him the next afternoon. Dean wondered what Jason would say if he knew his own situation. She turned to look at him as though she had nothing to say to him.

"Leave Cassie alone, she loves Jason as if he were her own son but you have nothing to say to her, do you get me?"

"Oh, I bet she sees him as just an inconvenience the way she sees me?"

"Believe what ever you like, but have Jason back on time tomorrow or things will get nasty. The judge already knows about your impromptu visit last time and she wasn't amused."

Courtney frowned but left without another word.

----

Sam woke with a start the next morning and knew had to phone Dean because of his latest vision.

"Dean, hey where is Dee Dee?"

"At church with Cassie, what's wrong?"

"Get Cassie on the phone something is going to happen to Dee Dee."

"But, Sam you haven't…"

"Now Dean."

He hung of from Sam to phone Cassie while he pulled on his pants and headed to the door.

"Cas?"

He could barely hear her for all the noise in the background."

"Dean, hold on its noisy in here."

Cassie went back toward the church pulpit since most people were near the doors; several people smiled at her as she put the phone back to her ear.

"That's better, what's up?"

Dean was already in the Impala headed toward the church in those few minutes.

"I'm on the way there…."

"Church is over Dean, its too late…."

"Something is going to happen to Dee Dee if we don't get to her…"

"What? No she is in Sunday School I am on the way there now, stay on the line."

"Honey, Sam had a vision, now look go as fast as you can to her; I will be there in a minute to find you okay."

----

Cassie stood at the door to the room where her child should have been to find it empty, then her heart skipped a beat.

"Cas?"

"There not here…wait I see them outside," she said a she leaned awkwardly to look out the Sunday school room window.

She searched the play ground but couldn't see her child.

"I'm going out."

Once she was outside she saw her first thing.

She wore a pink skirt set with patented leather shoes and matching pink socks. Cassie could see her daughter as she stood with her arms crossed while she spoke with someone by the fence.

"Cas, you there……..wait I see her," Dean said as he drove into the church parking lot.

"I'm going to get her."

"Who the hell is she talking to?" Dean asked as he strode cross the lot toward what looked like a man in a dark suit who had his back to him. He closed the phone and pocketed it. They reached the area at he same time.

"Dee Dee lets go," Cassie said as she took her daughter's hand while Dean tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Bad man, Mommy, real bad," she said before they walked away to let Dean handle it.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

The man turned to him and Dean saw that his eyes were black and he seemed to be in a daze. _This can't be happening. _He grabbed the man by the collar and shook him; a second later the man's eyes changed to blue and he seemed surprised that Dean had his hands on him.

"Let go of me," he said as Dean could hear sounds of people talking that seemed to be getting louder.

Cassie came to stand beside him, as she held Marty, whom the nursery worker had delivered to her, while Deanna held onto her skirt as she had been told to do.

"Honey, let him go," she said quietly.

----

Dean apologized and they all walked toward the parking lot together. He helped her put the kids in the van before he followed her home. Once they were all safely inside he headed to the market to get some extra items Cassie needed for dinner.

"You won't get out of telling me what was going on earlier," she whispered to him before he left.

_God, help me I thought we were done with this supernatural stuff_, Dean had only told her about the man's eyes which was just enough to make her a bit nervous.

"I know I just need to think for a bit; I will be back shortly."

Dean sat in the car a few minutes before he finally left the drive but he didn't see the young man who stood watching his home. He was preoccupied with all that had happened that morning. First Sam's call to make sure that his daughter was fine, then that man with the black eyes. _Maybe I imagined it, maybe he was a regular pervet which is bad enough._ In the back of his mind something nagged at him about the Demon they had killed. Just when he was about to call Sam his phone rang.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Dee Dee screamed before she dropped the phone.

He swirled around the car as he sped back to his house. At first he didn't notice anything wrong as he walked through the house unarmed but then Deanna came running from the back of the house.

----

"Help Mommy, the bad man, Help Mommy,"

Through the screened door he saw his wife being pinned to the ground in their back yard, by what looked like a young man, she was trying to get him off her. Dean ran out and grabbed the man by the back of his neck and pulled him off of Cassie. She rolled over as soon as the weight was lifted from her. Dean punched the man in the face several times before he saw the man's black eyes, it was only for a moment before they eyes turned back to brown and the man fell to the ground.

Cassie had run inside to phone for help though she didn't realize Deanna had done it.

"Mommy, me called help."

Cassie only stared at her for a moment but didn't comprehend the significance in her state of mind she hurried back toward the patio door to make sure her husband was fine. She watched him tie the guy's hands up with the rope they had used to make the clothesline.

----

After everything was cleared up with the policeman, dinner was eaten, and the kids put down for their naps they finally phoned Sam. He told them what he could remember of the vision. Mostly that the man was out to hurt Deanna, he had seen someone with dark eyes that seemed to fit the description that Dean had given him. Even with that information none of them could make any real sense of the incidents.

"We thought this was over, maybe that was our mistake," Sam said sadly.

"I refuse to believe that without more proof, call it denial if you want," Dean said as Dee Dee moved in her sleep.

He may have been in denial but his family was all in one room, the boys in the cribs, while Deanna slept with him and Cassie. Cassie frowned at him as she listened to his end of the conversation with this brother.

"We will get it figured out, just be safe," Sam said in a soothing voice to Dean who rolled his eyes.

"Talk to you later, Sam, and thanks for calling about you know…" he said before he hung up.

He tried not to show his concern as he resituated Deanna to her stomach so she could sleep.

----

Cassie watched him silently.

"Go ahead and say it, you thought all this was over before we married," Dean insisted in a harsh whisper in her general direction.

"Dean."

He looked up at her but he knew he was the one frustrated she had been calm, helpful and dependable with out breaking down all day long. He looked in her eyes and knew she was there for him.

"You're right I did think it was over but so did you, I don't blame you for this, Dean we are all the victims."

"But we will get it figured out and move on," he said with renewed hope as she smiled at her.

That was a promise he planned to keep.

----

Sam was afraid to go to sleep that night and Sara didn't point that out to him when he began to read after they made love. She knew everything that had gone on and she believed she would have avoided sleep if it had happened to her.

"So, this vision thing is random, huh?"

"Random, yeah that is a good word for it. How about annoying, scary and inconvenient, though today it saved my niece and I am thankful for that. Since I decided to let the visions come instead of fighting them it has helped."

Sara smiled as she snuggled up to him.

"Come on Sweetie cuddle up with me, I'll keep your mind occupied so you can sleep like a baby," Sara purred.

"Hey, I am willing to try anything," he said as he put his book aside with a sexy grin , that emphasized his dimples on his handsome face, before he kissed his wife.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Story Two

Chapter Four

Cassie watched her husband and her daughter as they slept that night after Dean had finally allowed his body to rest after an exhaustingly long day. Dean lay on his stomach with his left arm protectively over Deana's back. The sight of his gold wedding band made Cassie's heart melt all over again, he was hers, til death they did part. The sight of him still made her heart stir in her chest after close to three years of marriage. As much as she loved him she never expected that he would be so good with the children. She felt blessed, but confused by the events that had taken place the day before. Glad that she wasn't the one who had seen the man's black eyes but concerned that Deana had. The little girl hadn't seemed afraid only irritated that the bad man had approached her. Dean didn't have to tell her that Deana had "the shining" she knew and suspected he was avoiding the subject for fear of frightening her. The little girl had been more than a bit sensitive to their emotions lately it wasn't something that could have been hidden. He tried so heard to protect her from things though he should have known her well enough to realize she preferred to face obstacles head on.

----

Them being all in the same room that night was a way that Dean felt they would be safer at least that is what he told Cassie. The truth was he needed to feel in control of the situation. Sam suggestion that the events had been random had not made Dean feel any better and Cassie was aware of the fact. Just the worry in his eyes when she watched him before bed time had made her heart ache for a way to ease the burned he carried, willingly. _Always the protector, worrier, hero that was her Dean_. But why should she be dead weight? She was no child or china doll; she wanted to feel useful when her family was under attack, random or not. She was proud of herself for staying calm, it wasn't just their unborn child that had made her keep her emotions in tact that day, she had prayed silently the entire time. _God is my strength and my fortress, I will not fear_, her counselor at church had reminded her of that verse when she had revealed to him the situation with Courtney. It was all so timely, now she needed to do something else by faith she determined as she moved closer to Deana's other side and gently placed her hand over Dean's as she too faded off to sleep.

----

Dean had taken a few days off to try and solve the mystery of Sunday's incident. He stood at the window as Cassie put the children down for their naps after lunch the next afternoon. She came in the room and watched him from behind, he wore his favorite old Metallica t-shirt and nice worn jeans that fit him just right. _How did I get so lucky_? she thought He leaned on the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand as he gazed outside his expression was grim then a smile crossed his face as she realized he knew she was there.

"Practicing for a modeling shoot I see," she teased him.

"Yep, that's me the next Calvin Klein hottie in the flesh," he teased her back as she came into his arms after he showed her a couple more poses while they giggled.

Then he looked down at her with a smile.

"So what's up, I can tell something is on your mind.

----

She bit her lip but refused to let go of his warm body as it pressed against her so casually yet she could feel that being so close was affecting not only her but him.

"I want to learn about the supernatural, Dean, I don't want to feel helpless when things happen. Please teach me," she pleaded as she looked in his eyes.

He knew she was sincere as she searched her chestnut eyes for any hint of reserve, but saw none. She really wanted to be prepared and he silently applauded her willingness. He should have taught her years ago but he never thought she would need to know, now their situation may have changed. Sam had called earlier after breakfast to tell him though the things that had occurred may have been random the threat on their family might be very real. _Dean, evil just doesn't roll over and die they way we hoped. We have been naïve, Sam had said._ Was falling in love just as naïve? Endangering not only his wife but his children had been careless; a mistake that could cost him everyone he loved. Cassie frowned when he finished revealing what he thought and what Sam had emphasized to him.

----

She only held him tighter.

"I could never regret loving you or bearing your children. Please don't you do that," she insisted with determination in her voice.

He ran his hands over her hair as he lay his head on hers, "I don't, I wouldn't have missed this time we have had for anything," he whispered in her hair.

She looked at him, "You sound like our time is up; I will not roll over and die you teach me what you know. I want to fight for our family and I hope you want the same."

He ran his finger over her nose down and across her little determined chin and couldn't help but smile.

"I am not giving you up, we will give them Hell, Sweetie, don't you worry about that."

----

He took her hand as he sat in a kitchen chair to pull her into his lap. His lips descended on hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. With a twirl of his tongue he elicited a moan from her that "turned him on" more than even he expected. He readjusted her on his lap to make up for it. Things got a bit intense once he ran his hands over her pregnant belly then began to kiss her neck.

"I have a confession," he said between kisses.

"Uh huh," she said almost inaudibly.

"Um remember when I used to say I didn't want an apple pie life?"

"Yeah," she said breathless from his touch.

"I really just never thought I would never have it," he said as he looked into her now glazed eyes.

"I know … you love apple pie," she teased him.

He smirked as he pulled her face down to his again. The temperature in the room seemed to rise by several degrees as he lifted her to put her on the kitchen table all the while not moving his lips from hers. Just when the buttons on her short house dress where almost all undone and his hands began to roam over her back they heard a noise.

----

Dean looked around to see his daughter stood behind them.

"Daddy can we have ice pops?" she asked innocently with no idea of what she had interrupted.

"Um."

Then he noticed that Jason was behind her as he held her hand.

"Pops," Jason said with a grin.

Cassie laughed as she hid behind Dean while she redid her dress buttons.

"Okay, that could have been awkward," Cassie whispered into Dean's ear as she headed to the refrigerator.

Dean smiled to himself as he put Jason into the high chair and Deana sat down beside him.

----

Later in the day, Dean worked a couple hours on the internet as he tried to figure out what he could do in his present situation about the new uncertainty in their lives. He kept running into the fact that when there is evil but also good. He leaned back in the chair and racked his hands through his hair again. _But that idea is as old as time, how can that help me._ Cassie came into the room a minute later carrying Marty and handed him his mail with a smile then she left again. _Okay, break time. _

_----_

His office was a fairly large room with a desk, chairs, toy box for when the kids needed to be there with whomever was using the room, window seat for relaxing, plus the computer with scanner, printer capabilities, everything they needed. They were set up nicely in their new home. He hoped he would be able to keep working his job after the recent events besides he didn't want Cassie dealing with learning the supernatural at a time when she needed to be fighting it.

He opened the bills first just to get them out of the way then sorted them into the slots in the organizer on the wall. Finally he opened a largish brown envelope which bore no return address, to see a typed note as well as a smaller envelope inside. As he read the note a frown appeared on his handsome face.

_Dean,_

_You always thought Cassie wasn't like us, you know, whorish. Well I ran across something on the internet that may change your mind about the innocence of your beloved wife. Check out the photographs inside the enclosed envelope. Looks like we all have our skeletons._

_Courtney._

----

Dean looked at the envelope for long moments but didn't open it. He loved Cassie and no matter what was inside he would still love her. On the other hand, he wondered if he could use this intrusion from Courtney to get rid of her presence in their lives for good. He considered seriously just taking it to the judge. His feelings were mixed, Jason needed to know his mother so when he got older he could decide if she was worth keeping in contact with. He also wanted to phone Courtney and curse her out for her stupidity. He felt sorry for her if she had nothing better to do than to try to ruin their marriage. As much as he half hoped Cassie would do that very thing he knew neither of them should let it bother them to that point of anger.

----

He put the letter back in the envelope and set it aside to go back to his internet search, not that he wasn't curious but he wanted he and Cassie to open it together. It was only fair. _I trust her, but what if she had an affair, what if its proof that I don't really know her as well as I thought. She won't be able to deny it if there are picturess, right? But how would they get on the internet? _He glanced at the envelope again as his latest search came up while he licked his lips. _We have been through too much_, she doesn't have the energy for an affair, he laughed to himself just before Cassie came in to tell him dinner was ready.

"Cas?"

"Yeah," she said as she stood half in and half out of the room.

She still wore the lilac colored light weight short maternity dress with the buttons she had on earlier. Dean pursed his lips as he remembered their earlier attempt at love making in the kitchen, but he knew he needed to focus on the problem at hand.

"The brown envelope…"

"Yeah, what was that? I've been curious but I figured it was just some type of advertisement," she said as she stayed near the door so she could hear the kids playing.

He watched her as she smiled at him, a smile that said loudly, _I trust you, I love you_, it was so carefree. She was his wife, she carried his child, he did trust her but he wasn't going to lie.

"Um, its something we need to open together," he said simply without a hint of a reason as to why the mystery in his voice.

"Sure, okay, lets do it after dinner," she said as he got up to follow her to the kitchen.

He reached to pull her into his arms for a moment as they stood outside the office, she received his embrace without reservation, but neither spoke.

----

Cassie was curious about the envelope, as she watched her family eat their meal for the evening. Dean seemed happy as he dealt with the children. Deana seemed quieter than usual, now that she was three she was almost a little lady with her wavy dark hair and bright hazel eyes she already looked like a model, her chubby baby cheeks had slimmed out, her smile was sweet despite her baby teeth. She was a beauty. Dean knew she could sense something as he looked in his daughter's face, how could she be so grown up at her young age? Marty, on the other hand, was the loud one as he bammed on the high chair tray wanting attention after he finished his meal. Jason chattered while he ate his food and Cassie smiled indulgently at him she almost wished she had been the one to bear him so that he would not have to deal with Courtney at all.

----

Now and again Dean would watch Cassie while she tried to keep an eye on the goings on with the children. He had already decided he would not condemn her for whatever was in the photos but how well did he know her? The time she wouldn't see him when he had been with Courtney, she could have been with other men. He shook his head, no she had insisted that she was celibate and he was the only one she had ever made love to. How realistic was that in this day and age, Dean wondered. Then she smiled at him across the table; _maybe I should just believe the woman that said she would be my bride really has been faithful to me even when I was unfaithful to her._

----

Later that night when the kids were in bed and they had showered; Cassie and Dean lay the envelope between them as they leaned against the headboard together. Cassie bit her lip as she looked at Dean who seemed nervous.

"Cassie, this letter was from Courtney," he said as he pulled out the note for her to read.

After she read it over a few times she took a deep breath.

"Dean, I?..."

"It doesn't matter," he insisted before she could get out her thought.

Cassie looked at him sadly, she wanted to see the pictures before she confessed anything.

He must have read her mind, "Let's just see what is in here, okay?"

She nodded as he pulled out the smaller envelope to open and finally revealed the pictures. Her breath caught in her throat.

----

The first couple were of her in skimpy lingerie type outfits, but in the last four she was not only naked but in compromising poses with men. She bit her lip.

"Dean, I was alone in those pics," she said with tears running down her face as he put the pictures back in the envelope.

"Shhhhhh,, Sweetie, its okay," he said as he kissed her cheeks .

"No, its not okay, someone tampered with them to make it look like I was with those guys."

"Tell me what happened okay, I am not worried about the pictures but …."

"I did pose nude as well as for those lingerie pictures but I was alone in them. I only did it because I needed the money for college in my second semester. It was you know,… fast money and he promised that would look tasteful and the ones I saw were," she responded between her tears.

Dean certainly hoped Courtney hadn't been the one to touch up those pictures she better had found them that way but either way it was slander. He planned to find the sites that were posting his wife's images without permission.

----

"Do you remember the person that took the pictures, Cassie?"

She nodded as he got up to get a tissue.

"I regretted taking those from the moment it happened."

He nodded as he pulled her back into his arms, "I know you did because that isn't you."

She leaned up to stare in his eyes, she saw clearly how he had put her on a pedestal and it frightened her. Yes, so she wasn't a whore like Courtney, but she was human and prone to disappointing those she loved. She cleared her throat.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

She pulled away from him.

"What if I had done you know…porn?"

Dean just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You?"

"Uh, yeah," she said wondering where this was headed.

"You don't have the heart for it," he said bluntly as he could.

He smiled at her while his sexy lips tempted, as they begged her to taste them.

She went back into his arms, "Good answer she said with a smile."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Series Two

Second Story-Chapter Five

Courtney woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. She had called in at work to tell them she was sick two hours earlier after having gone out last night to come home wasted earlier in the morning. Her head hurt and she felt a bit nauseous but she took a deep breath as she reached for the sound to make the noise stop.

"Hello," she said barely audible.

"Morning, this is Cassie."

Courtney groaned as she seriously considered hanging up, but her curiosity got the best of her. _Why would she be calling at this ungodly hour and sounding so chipper?_

"What do you want?"

"Oh just to thank you for the pictures I always wished I had kept copies but ….oh by the way you will be getting a call from the judge. Have a nice day," Cassie said in a falsely cheerful voice before she hung up.

Courtney groaned again as she threw the phone onto the carpet where it made a dull thud that seemed to reverberate in her aching head before she rolled over to go back to sleep. A few minutes later, Cassie's words hit home. _Damn it, why would the judge be calling?_

Cassie's mother smiled at her as the sat in the kitchen at Cassie and Dean's home.

"How did I do?"

"Perfect honey, what did she say?"

----

Dean phoned Sam from work that morning, he was frustrated but he had to go back to work. At break time, he left Sam a message to give him a call later.

"Hey Sammy, I put a call in to Dad earlier but of course he wasn't available, give me a ring later, okay."

Dean's crew all seemed concerned for him, everyone walked around as if he was some kind of delicate woman and that would never do.

"Hey, everyone stop what you are doing and look at me," Dean said with a raised hand and a slight smile.

The auto shop went so quiet that the owner appeared at the office door to make sure everything was fine to see Dean as he addressed the six other mechanics.

"Look, I appreciate your concern for me and my family, but we have work to do and I plan on doing it the same way I have in the past. I expect the same dedication from you;. if I need anything from anyone, I will let you know. Thanks for caring," he said as he cleared his throat.

----

Everyone clapped before they went back to work, which embarrassed Dean, but he only smiled as he shook his head. He felt lucky to be able to work at something he enjoyed and to have reaped the rewards of having excelled was a bonus. His crew knew only the essentials of what had happened on Sunday mostly that his wife had been attacked but they did not know an attempt had been made on his daughter. He still couldn't believe that himself, Cassie was right stubbornness had its place; he shook the image from his mind as he went back to his office in the back of the shop. Ben, the owner, watched the men go back to work before he stepped back inside his office without saying anything as a slow smile creeped across his face. He was glad Dean was well enough to be at work he was fond of the younger man and his family.

----

"You said Dean is going to teach you about the Supernatural?"

"Yes, he has already started to go over different terms with me and have me look them up on the internet," Cassie said as she put her lunch dish in the sink.

Mrs. Robinson sat at he kitchen table as she held her teacup with both hands on the table while she pursed her lips.

"Mom?"

"Yeah."

"It will be okay. I need to know what we are dealing with and I don't want Dean carrying this burden alone."

"I know honey it just all seems so dangerous."

Cassie understood that her mother didn't want to lose her even though she was married again she surely still missed her first husband, Cassie's father. His death had changed both of their lives. Cassie finally believed that the supernatural world was real which led to Dean's forgiveness for not believing in him from the time he first told her his profession. But her mother had lost her husband, the love of her life that had to hurt though her new husband, Chuck, hadn't seemed to mind so much when she wanted to move to be close to her only child and her grandchildren.. Cassie watched as he mother excused herself to go to the ladies room just before Deana walked in the room.

----

"Mommy."

"Yes, Dee Dee," Cassie said as she sat at he kitchen table and looked into her daughters face, that seemed so serious for one so young.

"Mommy did the bad man hurt you?" she asked before she climbed into her mothers lap.

Cassie ran her hand over Deana's long wavy dark hair. She seemed to have reddish brown highlights coming in that Cassie hadn't noticed before.

"No, Sweetie, I'm fine. How are you?"

"He was bad, why Mommy?" Deana said as she rubbed Cassie's tummy.

She seemed to be fascinated with the new baby something Cassie was unsure of since there was no way she could explain to the little girl all about her new little sister she carried she was just too young.

"Honey, can you tell me how you knew?" Cassie asked knowing the little girl probably had no idea why she knew and with the hope that she could try to explain a bit.

Deana shook her head.

"I'm sorry that he frightened you, Honey, some people are just not good like others."

"K, Mommy, me okay," she said as she looked at her mom.

Cassie wanted so bad for her daughter to not be able to feel things the way she did, it was too much for her child to bear even as a the daughter of two very stubborn parents, it seemed a lot. She decided she needed to distract her so she could have some fun, kid fun.

"Hey go get your sweater so we can all go to the park okay."

Dee Dee nodded with a smile as she went to her room while Cassie headed to get the boys. Her mother came into the room after having over heard the conversation stopping Cassie in her tracks.

"Do you think that's a good idea? What if something else happens?"

----

When Dean showed up at the park shortly after Cassie, her mother and the children, Cassie knew something was fishy. She did not acknowledge her husband despite the fact that she saw him drive into the parking lot. Dean nodded in the direction where he saw Mrs. Robinson with Marty and Jason on the merry go round but he noticed his wife avoided his glance.

"Cas?" he said before she realized he was behind her.

Deanna interrupted what would have been a reply from Cassie with her excited run into her father's arms.

"Daddy," Dean picked her up for a twirl before he put her down.

Deanna stood between the two of her parents as she looked up at them she could tell they weren't happy, " Kiss Mommy too Daddy."

Dean leaned over to Cassie's ear, "Deana said," he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

Cassie was quiet as Dean tried to apologize for his presence though he only wanted his family to be safe. Cassie figured her mother had called him to come because she didn't believe the park was a good place for them to be alone but Cassie had been adamant that the kids needed to feel normal again.

----

Dean turned in his frustration away from his wife to see a man talking to Marty as he clung to his Nana. Dean ran over to handle the situation as Cassie watched with regret as the man tried to offer her baby something, Marty only shook his head.

"Hey leave him alone," Dean said as he pushed the man's hand out of the way so he could pick up his child.

Cassie's mother grabbed up Jason also as she headed toward the car where her daughter and granddaughter waited.

"It's just candy," the old homeless man told Dean as the man's rancid breath penetrated the air, Dean thought he might gag.

But he looked at the man's clear blue eyes to see he was harmless, "Well he is too young for that, thanks anyway," Dean said as he took Marty to the van to buckle him in.

Marty held Dean tightly as he smiled at his father, "Daddy.'

Dean kissed his son's cheek as he clasp the seat belt. He opened Cassie's driver side door as he gently urged her to get out then instructed, his mother in law, nicely, to take the kids home.

----

Cassie took a deep breath as Dean stood with his back against the hood of the Impala while he gathered his thoughts. _I know she meant no harm, breathe, breathe, she is carrying my child, breathe. I can be calm, I can be calm. No reason to get angry_.

"I'm sorry," she said hesitant not because of fear but because her stubbornness could have had horrible consequences for their little one. She knew she had been wrong to take off for the park after what happened only a few days before. Their lives were no longer safe as they had believed, she needed to get that in her head. She watched Dean as he attempted to keep his temper in check. She had told him she wasn't perfect but she hadn't planned on it being proven so soon. Dean ran his hands through his hair as he looked at his wife. He realized she wanted normal for the kids; he wanted it so much more than she did, she had no idea how much. Unfortunately, things were headed in the opposite direction and for the first time he really believed he may have to let his wife take his children to live some where else to save their lives. That thought was brief, however, because when the love of his life reached toward him he knew he was too selfish to let her go. He would hate his self forever for being so weak because her arms were his haven and God forgive him, he needed that place of rest more often than not.

----

Sam and Sara stood in front of her father's home. Sam had fore gone his usual jeans for nice slacks and a polo style shirt, which made him, feel more grown up despite the fear that seemed to slide slowly up his spine. _We are grown ups, we are married; we have no reason to fear. _Sara bit her lip as she slipped the key into the lock of the door, she too wore her grown up outfit of a basic black sleeveless dress with heels, she took a deep breath before calling out her father's name as she walked into the overly large marble foyer.

"Dad?"

She waited a moment before she called out for her father again though they walked toward the great room the entire time since her father like to relax there. Sarah's throat constricted in surprise at what she saw when she reached her dad's favorite room. Sam cleared his throat as he hid a smile. So, Mr. Blake isn't as perfect as we have been led to believe he thought.

----

Sara took a step back from the door to raise an eyebrow up at Sam. Then they took a few steps back before heading back to the door. Once outside they smiled at one another as they rang the bell with the hope that her father had never heard them as he kissed his long time maid, Maria, as she sat in his lap on the sofa. Sara felt more relaxed by the time Maria showed up to let them in.

"Miss Sara, welcome home, come in," the older Hispanic lady said with a wide grin on her face as she eyed Sam who stood behind Sara though he towered over her.

"Hi Maria, is my father in?" Sara asked with the proper amount of curiosity in her voice.

Sam smiled to himself; this was going to be fun. He hoped the older man was on his best behavior because if he knew his bride like he thought she would not hesitate to tell her father what she had seen to put him in his place.

----

Once they were seated in Mr. Blake's study he sat down and began to light his cigar. Sam survied the lavish room. It was large by most anyone's standards. A grey marble fireplace grace the center of the wall to his left while a wet bar with a matching marble slab was on the opposite side of the room. Beside the bar sat a silver tea set on a pedestal tray. A sofa with complementing colors was in front of the fireplace with two straight upholstered chairs was on either side of it.

----

Sara was oblivious to her surroundings as she wet her lips while she watched her father clip the end of his Cuban before he positioned it between his lips to light it Sara held her breath as he took a long drag and exhaled.

"Yes, the first smoke after sex is always the best," she said as Sam hid a smile by ducking his head to clear his throat.

Mr. Blake began to cough immediately before Sara calmly passed him a glass of water that she poured from the carafe on the desk.

"Touche," he said icily when his coughing fit subsided.

He didn't bother to deny it and Sara gave no details as to how she knew. She smiled hesitantly as she told of her and Sam's wedding. Her father did not congratulate her, even begrudgingly, but pulled his checkbook out of the drawer without a second glance at his only child.

"Daddy," she said as she watched him began to write a check.

----

Her father totally ignored her distressed look as she watched in horror while he filled the amount in with what she knew was the total of her inheritance. She sat down heavily as she stilled herself to here a nasty tirade about her being irresponsible by allowing herself to marry a man with no money. Instead her father told her to leave in a way that shocked her to the core.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it has taken so long for me to update; between site problems and me having to use the internet a coffee cafés it just took this long. Hope it was worth the wait.

Thanks again to my beta, Jacks and my faithful encouraging reviewer, Ghostwrite. J

Story Two

Chapter Six

"I'm not your father, so please refrain from calling me that," Mr. Blake said as he put an envelope in front of Sara.

"What is this? What do you mean you aren't my father?" Sara asked as she glared at the man she had always been told was her father as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I didn't stutter, this envelope has a key to a safe deposit box your mother wanted you to have," he answered a bit angrily.

"What? Why now?" she whispered unable to comprehend the information.

"Leave," was all he said before Sara ran out of the room.

Sam stood up to face Mr. Blake but he refuse to look at him. He actually had not looked up from his desk since his coughing fit after he lit his cigar.

"Have you no compassion? Even if what you say is true, there has been time before this to dump this revelation on her. She loves you for goodness sakes," Sam screamed as he followed Mr. Blake in front of the fireplace, but the older man remained silent.

"Do you hear me?" Sam said as he grabbed the man's arm.

Sam was unprepared to see that Mr. Blake's normally blue eyes were a greasy black color, "What the?"

"You don't know who you are messing with," a gravelly voice said from Mr. Black's mouth.

Sam shook the man, and a second later, a visibly shaken Mr. Black stood before him.

"Go after Sara, I hope the box can help I may not be around much longer. This is best, " he said sadly in a hoarse whisper to Sam.

----

Sam didn't hesitate to leave to find his wife. He found her in the car crying, with no idea of what had happened when she walked out. Sam took a deep breath. _How do I tell her what I saw? What does her family have to do with demons? Does she have gifts? What is in the box? _Sam had so many questions, though he had no idea how to approach them with the woman that sat broken before him. He sat in the driver seat speechless after he pulled her into his arms.

"What did dad say?" she asked after she dried her tears a few minutes later.

Sam faced her still torn," I think the safety deposit box will have some answers."

Sara nodded after he kissed her nose, "You okay?"

"I don't know, I never expected that from... Dad."

----

Dean held Cassie a moment before they got into the Impala. Once he was in the driver 's seat, he faced his wife.

"It wasn't smart to bring them here, Cas, but I know you wouldn't want anyone hurt."

She was ashamed as she looked at him, but she couldn't cry. She needed to stay calm.

"Especially, Marty."

Marty seemed to favor Cassie over Dean which was a thrill to her since her only daughter was very smitten with Dean. Marty, the child who learned things the first time around, was more advanced than either Jason or Deanna. Though his shyness made him appear younger than his two years..

"I know," he said as he backed out of the parking lot.

"Dean when that guy attacked me the other day, he was after our baby."

He stopped the car before they reached the road, "What?"

"It didn't register at the time but he said something about the baby."

He backed up the car to park again.

"Okay so it's the children? Now its not waiting for them to be a certain age like before we thought it was six months," he said half to himself as he watched Cassie as she held her stomach.

"Cas?"

She looked up at him as she bit her lip.

"Cassie, are you okay?"

She hesitantly shook her head.

----

Once they were seated in front of the box at the bank, Sara took a deep breath. Sam sat beside her with his hand on her leg in an attempt to comfort her.

"We can do this together," he said as she smiled shyly at him.

"Okay, here we go."

She pulled out a sealed brown packet with papers first since it was on top. Next was a small key she pocketed that had caught her attention at it sparkled from the bottom of the box. Sam swallowed as he saw a familiar gun box as it peeked out from under the papers. Sara grabbed loose papers next; insurance information, a copy of her mothers will, bonds among other things. Afterward, she pulled out a diary that had her year of birth on the front cover, which she added to the items that she had placed in the backpack they brought with them. Sam finally was able to see the carved gun box as he lay in front of them.

"Sam, why does this seem familiar?"

"I can't be sure but it looks like a dead ringer for the colt that we killed the demon with," he said hesitantly.

They stared at one another while they attempted to reconcile what they saw with what they knew to be true.

----

At the hospital, the doctor insisted that Cassie had to go on bed rest despite anything else going on in her life.

"If that is what is needed then we will find a way to do it," Dean told the doctor before he left the room.

"But Dean…."

"No buts, your mother and I can handle the kids," he said as she sat in the chair beside the bed.

She swallowed as she looked at him, "I can do better I promise not to get upset."

"Yeah right, you in the house with me equals tension and not always the fun sexual kind. Maybe I should move out until the baby is born; that way you have less stress," he suggested playfully.

"No way," that was not a solution she would never agree too.

She knew she needed her husband at her side even though they tended to battle quit often. She loved him despite his irritating ways. They were actually more calm than when they first married.

flashback –not long after the wedding

Sam had moved in with Cassie and Dean once they married, which was right away. Sam took a job at a local factory to work nights while he saved money for living expenses at school. Deanna was his project during the day while Dean and Cassie worked. Though Cassie did most things at home she needed quiet to accomplish them. After work, Dean would care for the baby who quickly became spoiled with all of the attention. Cassie tried to encourage the two men that holding her every time she cried was not doing the baby any good.

"But we are available why let her cry?" Dean asked as he four month old daughter snuggled against his cheek while she sucked her hand.

Cassie shook her head, " Look, if she is dry, changed and fed then all the crying is for attention.

"What is wrong with us giving her our attention," Sam asked from his seat on the sofa.

Cassie shook her head, _was he serious? Or playing Devil's advocate for Dean?_

"Tell me you are joking? What you are doing makes her cranky with me when its my turn to be up with her at feeding times."

"Oh," Sam said as he shrugged in Dean's direction.

"I hate to hear her cry,' Dean said as he kissed the baby's cheek.

Cassie sighed as she went back to work in the other room. _I know he is doing his best but God please help me out here._

_--_

That night after Cassie fed the baby, Deanna was fussy and would not go to sleep, Dean woke up after a few minutes.

"Why is she crying?'

"Because she wants me to hold her instead of allowing me to put her in the crib to sleep on her own.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh, this is what I meant earlier," she said as she rocked the little girl in her arms.

Dean reached to get the baby but Cassie stopped him.

"No, you have to be up early I will take care of her," Cassie said as Deanna pouted her

lips as she looked longingly at her father before she let out a scream.

Cassie passed the baby to Dean, where the little girl immediately stopped wailing. Dean could see the cause and effect now but he would not admit it as he held his daughter to his chest.

_End Flashback_

"You would miss me, right?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, Deanna would and you know I hate to disappoint her," she teased.

"Cute," he said as he kissed her.

----

A week later, Cassie was fed up with resting.

"Bed rest sucks," she told her mother as she sat with her while the children napped.

"Whether or not you are having a good time is not important; that your baby needs you to cool it with the drama is," he mother teased.

"You calling me a drama queen?"

Her mother laughed at Cassie as she stuck her tongue out at her.

"Hey I watch television I know all the new fangled terms."

"You just blew it by calling them new fangled," Cassie laughed.

Dean walked into the door into the sound of them giggling.

----

"So what is so funny in here?" Dean asked as he smiled at the two ladies.

"Oh mom was trying to show me how hip she is," Cassie teased her mother as she got ready to leave the room.

"Well I will get dinner while you two have some time alone," Cassie's mother said as she stood at the door while Dean sat on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes.

"Thanks, Mom, we will be in shortly."

Only a few minutes passed before there was a tap on the door, Dean was kissing Cassie as he leaned over the bed.

"Come in," he said knowing it was Deanna by her confident knock.

He was surprised that not only was it his daughter but his two sons, also. They came in single file carrying what seemed to be signs. Deanna grinned ear to ear while Jason stood at attention and Marty looked as though he wanted his mother as he grinned shyly.

----

"What's up?" Dean asked as his curiosity grew.

They lifted their signs, manila pages with writing, then said the word on each one.

"Happy," Dee Dee said.

"Day," Marty said though his word was out of order.

"Wedding," Jason added with a grin.

Dean looked at Cassie who was trying not to laugh.

"Happy Day Wedding?"

"Daddy, mom said its today that you had a wedding," Deanna informed him.

"It's our anniversary?" he said as though he had totally forgotten.

Cassie raised an eyebrow at him as Marty came over to the bed to give her a hug, and the other two surrounded Dean.

"That was wonderful, thanks for the nice words," he said before he reached into the bedside drawer to take out a jeweler's box just when Cassie's mother came to the door.

----

Cassie looked around Marty who was hugging her tightly as Dean leaned onto the bed before the other two little munchkins set themselves in the bed also.

"What's that daddy?" Jason asked.

"It's your mother's wedding ring if she will accept it.

Cassie's mouth dropped open, "I have a ring."

"You have a band but not a proper wedding ring. I bought this for you if you like it," he said a bit hesitantly.

He looked like Marty all of sudden his uncertainty shown in his hazel eyes. Of course she would accept his ring, just the fact that he thought to buy her one was an enormously huge deal.

Flashback

Once Dean asked Cassie to marry him they set about trying to find somewhere to live. Cassie wanted to live close to work but Dean really wanted to live outside of town. Cassie gave in to Dean's way of thinking when she decided to do most of her work through the internet. It took them two weeks to get that figured out so when time came to get the wedding dress, tuxedo's, church, reception and honeymoon details ironed out they ran short.

"Cassie, I want to buy you a wedding ring not just a band," Dean insisted as they put up pictures at their new apartment.

"No, Dean it isn't necessary, I know you love me without a big fancy ring on my finger, please believe me, it's okay. We don't have the time to concern ourselves with that, the wedding is too close.

Dean sighed but promised himself he would get her a ring some day; a beautiful one that she would be proud to wear as he wife.

"Okay, you are right, I do love you and your marrying me is the main thing," he said as he wrapped her in his arms.

End Flashback

----

"Yes, of course, Honey I am surprised that you …," she couldn't stop the tears.

Her mother handed her a tissue but Deanna looked at her mom not sure of why she was crying.

"Don't cry Mommy he can take it back," Dee Dee said as she glared at her daddy for making her mommy cry.

Dean smiled, "Honey I think she is happy not sad," he said as he winked at his daughter. Then he slid the ring on Cassie's finger, it was a one-carat emerald cut diamond in a gold antique setting that fit with her band perfectly.

"It's beautiful,' Cassie's mother said as she looked over Cassie shoulder and around the children.

"Thank you, I honestly hadn't thought about this in years, but I am glad that you have," she said as she looked into Dean's eyes.

_God, I hope the craziness in our lives is over soon; I don't want to lose him._

"Okay kids, let's give your parents a moment while you all help me set the table. No cake until we eat. Chop chop," she said as the kids piled out of the bed.

Cassie smiled at her mother as she shut the door.

----

Dean took a quick shower before he snuggled close to Cassie in the bed. The kids were eating first since they couldn't have any of the adult's meal.

"We will need to thank Mom, for giving up this time," Dean said as he held Cassie in his arms.

"I have said this before and I still mean it Dean, I am glad you came back for me. I am also sorry that I didn't tell you about your daughter.'

He kissed her because he did not want her feeling sorry or sad on their anniversary. She gave in easily, hungrily, eager to be close to him, though he had cut her off mid sentence. When she leaned back to look in his eyes she knew what mattered most to her and that was that he was there willing in her arms.

----

The meal was good thanks to Cassie's aunt who owned a restaurant she had brought it over earlier so they just had to warm it up. After the children had the food and were in their beds the adults sat around the fireplace to chat.

"That was nice, I am glad I was here for your anniversary," Cassie's mother said as she sat across from them.

"Me too Mom, it was no fuss, but I enjoyed it."

Dean nodded as he looked at the two of them, it reminded him of the first time he had meet Cassie's mother after Martin, Cassie's father passed away. He shook his head from such morbid thoughts. This was a happy occasion his family was healthy, though maybe not particularly safe, but they were all together. He wondered what Sam was doing.

----

Sam pulled into Dean's driveway not three hours later. He knew he should have called because the house was dark as he and Sara walked up to the door to knock. _If they don't answer we will sleep in a hotel tonight._ There was so much to tell Dean he hadn't wanted to have the conversation on the phone. He knocked a third time before a sleepy Dean answered the door.

"Sammy?"

"Uncle Sam," Deanna said from behind Dean, "You okay, Uncle Sam?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The song is this chapter and the following two is called Always by Stevie Wonder.

Series Two – Story 2

Chapter Seven

Deanna sat in Dean's lap as Sara and Sam were seated across the room in the loveseat. Once they were all settled Sara began to tell Dean about what had happened with her father then she read the letter she found in the safety deposit box from her mother.

--

_Dearest Sara,_

_I am assuming that the man that you believed was your father has had to tell you otherwise. You were so young when you real father, Scott Chisolm, died I thought it was safer for you to be raised by Randall Blake, my second husband. The circumstances surrounding Scott's death where so unusual it has taken me years to understand even a portion of what happened. I will tell you about that night:_

Sara swallowed as she wiped a stray tear to from her eyes.

"Honey you can just tell us, or should I…"

"No I want to read it as she wrote it; I am still having a hard time with believing its true," she said as she looked in Sam's eyes as he held her closer to his side.

"Someone tell us," Dean insisted a bit gruffly.

"Please," Deanna said as she tried to help as she looked up at her father.

Dean kissed his daughter's head as she leaned against his chest.

----

_I heard your father in your nursery screaming but when I arrived at the door he was pinned to the wall and rapidly slid up before my eyes. You were screaming in your crib. I looked at you only a moment then I saw a dark figure in the corner of the room just before your father's eyes began to bleed as he continued to scream. _

"_Scott," I screamed before I grabbed you and headed down the stairs because I knew there was nothing I could do for him. The next thing I remember I was standing in the yard holding you as the fire department arrived. Our home was in flames._

"Your father died when you were six months old?" Dean asked as he looked incredulously at the couple across the room.

----

"Was I invited to this party?" Cassie said as she came into the room wearing her nightclothes and silk robe that made her pregnant stomach more prominent.

"Hi Sis," Sam grinned.

"Honey you shouldn't be up," Dean said as he put Deanna on the sofa as he tried to help Cassie to sit down.

"I'm fine Dean I can walk I just have to take it easy," she said with a smile at Sam and Sara as she set gingerly down.

Dean sat down beside Deanna but pulled Cassie close to the two of them before Cassie realized that her daughter was awake after midnight.

"Dee Dee you should be in bed, Dean?"

"I'll take her," he said, "You two hold on a minute I'll be right back," he told his brother.

Deanna didn't resist she just smiled as Dean picked her up to take her upstairs.

"Night Sweetie," Cassie said as she reached to kiss her daughter's hand as they left the room.

"k, Mommy."

"Sorry we intruded," Sam said with a shy smile.

"Never an intrusion Sam but what is going on?"

----

Dean read Deanna a story as he set in the bed with her, but she didn't seem that much sleepier when he was done.

"Munchkin, you need to sleep," he said as he looked in her innocent eyes.

"Not sleepy, Daddy."

"You know if you close your eyes real tight and breathe slowly you will go to sleep."

"Really?"

He nodded, it always worked for him.

"K, Daddy, night," she said as she raised up to kiss his cheek as he tucked her in.

"See you in the morning," he said as he cracked her door.

He peeked into the nursery across the hall, the boys and Cassie's mother were sound asleep in the large room.

----

Sam explained about Sara's letter then let Cassie know about the colt they found in the box also.

"Did you know there were two guns?" Cassie asked as she adjusted her robe.

"Dad mentioned that there was two but I never expected to find it. Especially where it was."

"I am just reeling from all of this information," Sara said to Cassie.

"There is more?"

Sara told Cassie that there was also a diary/journal that was written in the year of her birth. It had all kinds of information about her mother and particularly her father's activities. She believed it belonged to him. Sara took a deep breath.

"Cassie he was into all kinds of spiritualism, dark magic, hoodoo, and it all scares me."

Sam ran his hand over Sara's hair.

"The journal also says that Sara had a gift when she was born."

"In part of the letter I was reading, mom said the same thing. She just didn't encourage me to use the gift after a while."

"Um, what was the gift?"

"Mind reading," Sara said with a sigh.

Cassie swallowed as she inwardly willed herself to make her mind blank.

----

Dean had just touched the rail on the stairway when he heard Deanna's piercing scream. He rushed to her room.

"Daddy, bad man."

He grabbed her out of the bed, as he looked around the room. He held her to his chest as he saw a dark shadow move in the corner.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE," he shouted just before the thing faded away.

"Daddy…."

"It's okay," he said as they left her room and ran into everyone who now stood in the hall.

"She okay?" Sara asked.

"Fine, but can you help Mom bring the boys downstairs," Dean requested.

" What do I need to do?" Sam asked.

"There was something in her room can you check the perimeter?"

"Absolutely," Sam said as he headed back down the steps, he was afraid whatever it was came in with them.

--

_As around the sun the earth knows she's revolving _

_And the rosebuds know to bloom in early may _

_Just as hate knows love's the cure _

_You can rest your mind assure _

_That I'll be loving you always_

_--_

Cassie stood impatiently at the bottom of the stairs before she saw Sam rush back down and out the front door.

"Sam?"

"I'll be right back."

She felt a pain in her lower back, as she tried to breath, tried to relax. She was almost to the sofa when Dean came down with Deanna in tow along with the rest of the group.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked as she sat down.

"You don't look good," Dean said as he stood in front of his wife.

"I need to go to the hospital, Dean. I need to go now."

Dean didn't hesitate as he went into problem solving mode. He gave everyone a job and they were on the way to the hospital in less than ten minutes. Cassie was in severe pain by then and Dean almost wished he had phoned an ambulance so the technicians could be looking her over by now.

"We are almost there Baby, hold on okay."

Cassie nodded, as she looked at him with pain her eyes. _He is trying so hard to get me there, God, please help this baby survive. Please._

Deanna patted her mother on the shoulder as she sat in her car seat behind them, "Okay, Mommy, Okay."

--

_As now can't reveal the mystery of tomorrow _

_But in passing will grow older every day _

_Just as all that's born is new _

_You know what I say is true _

_That I'll be loving you always_

--

Things happened fast at the hospital. While the doctor examined Cassie, Dean got on the phone with a guy he had met when he brought his car in to Dean's shop. He had experience with the supernatural and worked as a bodyguard from time to time.

"Ray, yes can you and your guys do some work for me?" Dean said as Sam watched him from across the room.

Dean wondered toward the elevators because he wasn't ready to tell Sam he was getting outside help to protect his family.

"Yeah, we are at the hospital but we had something at the house tonight that wasn't human. Well you do a scan while we are here and get back to me?"

Sam walked over to Dean to tap him on the shoulder but Dean was focused on his conversation so he turned and ran into his brother.

"Dammit, Sam, what….." Dean said as he walked away to leave Sam staring after him.

"Yeah, I am still here…. The key is in the same spot…. I appreciate this," Dean ended the conversation as the nurse came out of the exam room.

--

_(Until the rainbow burns the stars out in the sky) _

_Always _

_(Until the ocean covers every mountain high) _

_Always _

_(Until the dolphin flies and parrots live at sea) _

_Always _

_(Until we dream of life and life becomes a dream)_

--

The Doctor insisted that Cassie needed to go into surgery immediately. They wanted to get the baby so they could work on Cassie's bleeding problem. Dean stood by her bed as the gave her the anesthesia. She looked up at him when they were done; her eyes were glazed and whatever they gave her was working quickly.

"Mr. Winchester, you only have a moment," the doctor said as he left the room.

"Dean, I need you to promise me something," Cassie said in a hoarse whisper.

He kneeled closer to her so she didn't have to strain herself.

"Anything," he said as he brushed her hair back from her face.

He was just holding himself together as he watched the love is his life lying weakly

before him.

--

_Did you know that true love asks for nothing _

_No no her acceptance is the way we pay _

_Did you know that life has given love a guarantee _

_To last through forever and another day _

_-_

_Just as time knew to move on since the beginning _

_And the seasons know exactly when to change _

_Just as kindness knows no shame _

_Know through all your joy and pain _

_That I'll be loving you always_

--

"Dean, if they give you a choice of me or the baby; promise you will choose our little girl."

It was the last thing she ever expected to ask of her husband, though she knew it was the best choice.

"What? No, no way."

"Dean, you have to, Honey. ….You need to give her a chance to live; I have had my chance," she said with a forcefulness that only a moment before seemed impossible.

"But, Cas, you can't just give up."

"I'm not believe me, but if you have to choose…….promise you will do this for me."

He looked her eyes and as always he knew he couldn't deny her, anything. He knew it had to be hard to believe you may not see your child born let alone live.

"If that is what you want, I love you, for always," he said as he pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you too, Baby," she said as the tears fell down her face before she dozed off.

--

_As today I know I'm living _

_But tomorrow could make me the past _

_But that I mustn't fear _

_For I'll know deep in my mind _

_The love of me I've left behind _

_'Cause I'll be loving you always_

--

They came into get her to take her to surgery. Dean when back out into the waiting area in a daze. Sam met him near the chairs.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay, right?" Sam asked with concern.

Dean only stared at him. All of his torment written in his face. Sam was surprised by his brother's expression. They sadness in his eyes nearly brought Sam to tears. Sara turned away afraid Dean would be embarrassed if she stared_. Poor Dean._

"They have to operate Sam, Cassie looks really bad."

Sam had no words to make Dean feel better he only walked with him silence. He hoped his presence was some comfort. He motioned to Sara that they would be back as they stepped into the elevator.

---

Three hours past with little word from the operating room. Dean and Deanna, mostly walked the corridors to occupy themselves. Deanna only knew that her mother was having a baby but nothing of the horrible possibility that she might never see her mom alive again. Marty slept while Jason played with Sam and Sara. Cassie's mother had gone home to sleep for a bit because Dean insisted they would let her know if they heard anything. Dean felt he should spare her the details of Cassie's request.

"I'm sorry Sam, you and Sara came to us to tell us something, now you are stuck at the hospital at four in the morning."

"Dean, don't worry about it, man, our family is most important. I am glad we were here for you during this time," Sam said as he watched Dean pull a sleepy Deanna into his lap.

Dean smiled at Sam as he leaned back to rest a minute.

----

Dean woke up about an hour later to hear from Sam that they were still in the dark on what was going on. Dean passed Deanna to Sara so she could watch her while he went to get answers. The first nurse he ran into was not much help until he insisted he had concerns for his wife that he could not explain. She looked at him nervously as she allowed him to put on sterile over clothes so he could go in the operating room.

--

_(Until the day is night and night becomes the day) _

_Always _

_(Until the trees and seas just up and fly away) _

_Always _

_(Until the day that eight times eight times eight is four) _

_Always _

_(Until the day that is the day that are no more) _

_Did you know you're loved by somebody _

_(Until the day the earth starts turnin' right to left) _

_Always _

_(Until the earth just for the sun denies itself) _

_I'll be lovin you forever _

_(Until dear mother nature says her work is through) _

_Always _

_(Until the day that you are me and I am you) _

_Always _

_(Until the rainbow burns the stars out in the sky _

_Until the ocean severs every mountain high) _

_Always mm mm_

_--_

The Doctor was livid when Dean walked in the room.

"What the hell? This is a sterile environment Mr. Winchester."

"We had an agreement that I could be here with her when she delivered," Dean said.

"That was in the case of a normal delivery. Do you really want to see all your wife's insides lying on a table?"

Dean glanced at the bloody items the doctors and nurses used as they worked on Cassie. Then he saw something.

"The baby is breech?"

"A new development. I need to focus, if you stay be quiet and do not touch anything," the doctor said as he went back to work.

Dean stood at a distance as he scanned the room for paranormal activity using the EMF he had in his pocket. There was a bleep but it went away quickly. Dean breathed a sigh of relief until he looked at Cassie as she lie prone on the table. She looked so fragile and innocent. He trusted the doctor that worked on Cassie or she would never have been in that room. _God, I will do anything for her to live. I promise to go to church, to not argue with her, to love her better. I promise to try to be good. She loves you, will you please give her a chance to spend time with her new baby. Oh, God, please help them both be safe._

_---_

Dean snapped out of his little prayer to the sound of a loud beeping coming from the machine Cassie was hooked up to.

"Flatline," one of the nurses yelled as they put the baby into the incubator.

_NOOOOO, God please, she loves you so much. Do not let her die._

Two nurses began to work on Cassie's heart while the others kept working on finding where the blood came from. There was blood spurting from Cassie's lower regions, Dean looked sadly at Cassie one last time as he focused on following his baby girl out the room. The shadow in the corner smiled as Dean left; but it was unaware of another presence in the room. A presence that would be troublesome to it.

----

Dean was sitting by the incubator after feeding the baby when Sam came in. He had watched his brother from the window by himself for over a half hour. He had never seen Dean this broken before. The thought unnerved him.

"Hey Dean, how is the little one doing?"

"She is doing quite well, she weighed seven pounds and her lungs look good," Dean said as he kept his eyes on his baby girl.

"That is good news."

Sam pursed his lips as he tried to find a way to ask about Cassie. Though Deanna insisted Cassie would be fine, neither Dean nor Sam was certain.

"Dean, when can we see Cassie?"

Dean only looked up at him with tears running down his cheeks.

--

_We all know sometimes life hates and troubles _

_Can make you wish you were born in another time and space _

_But you can bet your lifetimes that and twice it's double _

_That God knew exactly where he wanted you to be placed _

_So make sure when you say you're in it, but not of it _

_You're not helpin' to make this earth _

_A place sometimes called hell _

_Change your words into truths _

_And then change that truth into love _

_And maybe our children's grandchildren _

_And their great grandchildren will tell _

_I'll be loving you until the rainbow burns the stars out in the sky._

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Series Two – Story 2

Chapter Eight

_**In the Spirit Realm**_

White hot lightning flew across the room as the angel flashed toward the demon. It was radiant in pure white, its wings gently folded behind it. Before the next second passed there was an additional angel who stood in front of the demon. The first angel connected his foot to the neck of the demon as it slid up the wall of the hospital.

"Gorg, you know better," the second angel said as he motioned for the first angel to release his foot from the demon's throat.

"Awwww," the demon said as he struggled to breathe.

"Cassie Winchester belongs to the Most High God, the Eternal One," the first angel, who was Cassie's guardian, insisted to the red eyed demon that stood in front of him.

"You have no rights here," the second demon added.

"Cassie's covering includes her children," the first angel interjected.

"But not her husband," Gorg dared to add hesitantly as he watched Dean leave the room.

"LEAVE," both angels yelled in unison.

----

_**In the physical world**_

Cassie saw a bright white light behind her eyelids. _God I am sorry, but please don't take me now. Dean needs me to help him. Lord, I will try to be a better role model. I need more time. I know everyone probably says that, but please. Help me to help him, he loves me and he tries so hard. Please Lord._

----

_**A week and a half later**_

The light seemed less bright, Cassie relaxed her eyelids as she dared to open them. She saw what seemed to be a window and heard noises. The loudest sound was of a monitor near her bed. Her hands wouldn't move, for a minute she panicked while she took small breathes because it hurt to take deep ones. She realized her hands were tied to the bed, but when he she saw her mother enter the room she relaxed.

"Mom," she said barely above a whisper.

"Cassie, you are awake. Let me call them to undo your hands, you were having a bad dream earlier and they didn't want you to pull out any tubes," she said with a smile as she pushed the nurses button.

"What happened?"

"You woke up last night for a while but then you were out again right away. You don't remember?"

Cassie shook her head.

"How long was I out before last night?"

"More than a week…. We thought we might lose you. Poor Dean he missed you being up last night, now he went down to see Cassidy and he is not here again. I will call him," she said as she went out of the room to make the cell call.

----

Sam and Sara strolled in while her mother was out of the room.

"Hey there Sis, you are looking better," Sam said as he took the bed side chair while Sara stood beside him.

Cassie just stared at them.

"Who are you?"

Sam was surprised for a moment but remembered they had told them she may have some memory lost off and on for a while.

"I am your brother in law, you are married to my brother, Dean."

Cassie shook her head, Sara knew that it wasn't a good sign for Dean either.

"It's okay if you don't remember they said it should be temporary," Sara said soothingly.

"This is my wife, Sara, your sister in law."

Cassie looked at her hand then at the couple beside her bed, "My mother I remember and I know she is white. My husband is white also?"

Sam nodded with a smile. _That is the least of your problems._

He had no time to warn Dean as his brother walked in the door carrying Deanna.

"Mommy," Deanna said as Dean brought her with him to stand near the bed opposite Sam and Sara.

He allowed Deanna to lean down to kiss Cassie's cheek.

Cassie smiled indulgently at the little girl. _She looks like me._

"Welcome back, Sweetie," Dean said as he kissed Cassie's cheek just before he looked over at Sam who shook his head.

Dean raised his eyebrow at him, but Cassie didn't say anything she only smiled up at the man they told her was her husband. _I could get used to him._

_----_

Dean asked about how she felt just before her mother came in with the nurse and the other three children. Dean immediately thought it was a bad idea. _Too much stimulation too soon._ He got up to take the little one from the nurse to show Cassie.

"Here is our newest addition, Cassidy."

Cassie bit her lip as she saw her little girl for the first time. She had an olive complexion, lots of dark brown hair, Cassie's nose and dark grey eyes. Cassie was fascinated by them. She didn't know what to say it was all too much. She looked at Dean for help; she hoped that was what husbands did. He did not disappoint her.

"I think Cassie needs some more rest. Can she and I have a minute alone?" he said as he saw the fear in his wife's eyes.

Everyone cleared the room quickly, Deanna smiled shyly as she left with her Uncle Sam and Aunt Sara.

--

_Did you know that true love asks for nothing _

_No no her acceptance is the way we pay _

_Did you know that life has given love a guarantee _

_To last through forever and another day _

_--_

"Cassie, do you know who I am?"

She shook her head as the tears began to fall. Dean held her hand in his.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Baby, just know I love you and I am not going any where, okay."

She nodded as Dean's cell phone rang; he held his hand up as he stepped out to take the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dean, how are things?"

"Courtney you have the absolute worse timing, besides the fact that you are not supposed to call me since you have lost your visitation rights for the next six months."

Courtney was quiet.

"Did you hear me?" Dean asked as he tried not to yell in the waiting room.

"Yes I did. I actually heard that your wife died and I wanted to give you my condolences."

"Well the news of her demise has been greatly exaggerated. She is very much alive as well as our new little girl," he said.

"I am happy for you, Dean, I know you love your wife. I really do, you do not need to persuade me any longer on that fact. But as far as Jason goes you may wish you had never taken him in," she said before she hung up.

Dean looked at the phone as he sighed.

----

Cassie smiled when Dean came back in the room. He was encouraged by it but wondered what she did remember.

"So you don't remember me at all?" he asked with a grin.

"From a moment ago, only," she teased.

She liked his smile and blushed when she thought of the fact that they had four children.

"Our all those children ours?"

Dean hesitated to explain about Jason so he kept things simple, "Yes."

She took a deep breathe. Dean wondered how he would tell her about their life and the supernatural situation. Would he lose her like he had the first time around? It was something that frightened him like nothing else could. _Oh God please let this be temporary._

_--_

_Just as time knew to move on since the beginning _

_And the seasons know exactly when to change _

_Just as kindness knows no shame _

_Know through all your joy and pain _

_That I'll be loving you always_

--

Cassie watched him, he seemed like a confident person. He was handsome that was certain, but looks don't make a persons character. She knew that much though she was unsure how she knew. Why did she know her mother? Was it because she was there alone last night when she had woken up the first time. She felt sorry for her husband.

"How long have we been married?"

"Four years, we just had our anniversary before this happened," he said as he continued to hold her hand.

"Cassie, this memory loss should not be permanent so go ahead and ask what you want to know. What ever you feel you need to know to make you comfortable with me."

"Okay, will you tell me how we met? I know it's silly but you say you love me so I assume we had those beautiful children because I ….love you too. I just wondered how it all started."

"Sure I will tell you," he said as he looked into her eyes.

--

_As today I know I'm living _

_But tomorrow could make me the past _

_But that I mustn't fear _

_For I'll know deep in my mind _

_The love of me I've left behind _

_'Cause I'll be loving you always_

--

"How do you feel about this information that you found in the safety deposit box?" Cassie's mother asked Sara as the sat with the children in the waiting area.

"I am still processing it. It makes me think that Sam and I were meant for one another. Maybe together we can do something good in the world. But I admit the whole thing is creepy," Sara said as she looked over at Sam as he played with the Jason.

Cassie's mother nodded as she wondered how Dean and Cassie were getting along. She was still uncomfortable with so much talk of the supernatural. Despite first hand experience it made her skin crawl at times, though the kept that to herself.

----

Cassie smiled as Dean finished his story of them meeting at a farmer's market.

"So I was an easy pick up?" she asked with a smile.

"Maybe I told the story wrong; you were never easy. Stubborn maybe but not easy," he laughed.

Cassie could easily see how she fell for Dean, but she wondered how they were going to make this new situation work. She decided that she would do everything to make things better when she was able to get around. She felt sleepy as her eyelids became heavy. Dean noticed and suggested he would come back later.

"Can you stay with me?"

"If you want, let me just tell them outside they can go get some rest too."

--

_We all know sometimes life hates and troubles _

_Can make you wish you were born in another time and space _

_But you can bet your lifetimes that and twice it's double _

_That God knew exactly where he wanted you to be placed _

_So make sure when you say you're in it, but not of it _

_--_

When Cassie had a bad dream that night Dean was there to wake her to calm her down.

"I'm here, Baby, you are okay," he said as he wiped the sweat from her brow.

She looked around the room and then at him. He seemed like a giving, caring person he didn't deserve to go through this, she thought.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said as she reached for the water.

"I wasn't sleep."

"Oh the chair is uncomfortable, you really don't have to stay."

"I want to stay. I don't know how to explain how much I have missed you. I am not good with emotional stuff. I just ask that you trust me because together we can get through this."

Something in his eyes made her want to believe him, to trust him, to love him. She smiled as she leaned back in the bed while he leaned back in the chair.

--

_You're not helpin' to make this earth _

_A place sometimes called hell _

_Change your words into truths _

_And then change that truth into love _

_And maybe our children's grandchildren _

_And their great grandchildren will tell _

_I'll be loving you until the rainbow burns the stars out in the sky._

_--_

The next morning Cassie fed the baby quietly while she watched Dean sleep uncomfortably in the chair with is long legs stretched in front of him. The baby was intent on her meal until she heard a familiar sound. The little girl opened her eyes when she heard the deep melody of her father's voice.

"Morning," he said as she stretched his arms and rubbed his back before he got up to kiss the little girls cheeks.

"Hey sleepyhead," Cassie replied as she looked in his eyes.

It seemed even little females were prone to his charm, the baby moved her head in the direction of his voice. She made whimpering sounds when she realized he was near. Cassie smiled as he reached for his daughter.

"She is not quite done."

"That's okay I will just give her a hug," he replied as he pulled Cassidy close to his chest. The little baby snuggled up to his neck but Cassie realized it was her who held his attention. Without warning Dean leaned down to kiss his wife. Cassie was surprised, though pleasantly. His mouth was gentle in the beginning but became insistent, finally he added his tongue as he searched for a familiar response. She didn't disappoint him because she responded with a moan as her desire for him poured out of her unexpectedly.

----

Dean leaned back to look in her eyes again, "Too much too soon?"

She didn't answer right away, only stared at him, stunned and unaware of the love that shown in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Cas."

"No, not too much, just right," she said as she reached for the baby.

Dean didn't have a chance to reply before there was a knock on the door and Cassie's mother walked in with Jason.

"Mommy," he said with a grin as he came to the side of the bed.

"Hey Sweetie," Cassie replied as she had a closer look at the toddler while Dean picked him so he could give her a kiss. Jason was not her child, she was aware of that instantly. His brown hair and blue eyes may have been part of Dean's bloodline but none of her was in the little boy. She looked at Dean curiously with an arched eyebrow while he played with Jason on his lap.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Series Two

Story Two – Chapter Nine

After putting their niece and nephews to bed for the night at Dean and Cassie's home, Sam and Sara tried to relax.

"Manipulation always comes to mind when I think of the Demon," Sam said as he held Sara in his arms in the spacious guest room.

Sam had a feeling the King size bed, roomy armoire, cushy chairs, vanity and window seat had been situated just for them. He laughed to himself, Dean wasn't always subtle in his attempts to keep his brother close or at least visiting often. The couple had gotten comfortable with the kids in the two story brick home, Dean had bought with his hard-earned cash after lots of hard work over the last few years.

"Yeah, especially now...tell me if all the new found information about me makes you question everything you ever felt for me," Sara said as she looked in her husbands eyes.

She turned all the way around to wrap her arms around his chest while she laid her head against him. Sam's heart raced as he looked down at her. He knew she had as much to do with how she come into this world and the circumstances of her birth as he did. He loved her more than he ever thought possible, his love for Jessica Moore paled by comparison. He didn't hesitate to answer since he had begun to believe things happened for a reason, whether it was called fate or something else.

"No, Baby, I love you no matter what."

Sara smiled up at him, her emerald eyes sparkled in the dimly lit room.

"Now the colt, that is a real mystery." Sam said to get back to the subject.

Sara sat up in bed, "Oh my gosh, I didn't tell you my father wrote that he got that gun at an antique shop and it was rumored to have special powers."

"What else did he write about it?" Sam asked as he pulled her back into his arms.

"He bought it because he hoped it could help him out of his situation. Sam, I think he made some weird deal with the devil."

Sam shook his head, things were becoming clearer, at least in Sara situation.

----

Cassie woke up that evening to find Dean feeding the baby in the chair beside her bed. She watched under her lashes as he spoke to the infant while the little one held her hands up to the bottle and stared in her father's eyes. Cassie just wanted to take it all in as she lie still to absorb the kindness of the enigma who was her husband. Everything she knew about Dean showed that he cared immensely for his family. She had seen him with them all, especially the children. She didn't know how she had been so blessed to have healthy, well-feed, disciplined, happy kids. The tears came to her eyes before she realized it, she reached to get rid of them and found Dean's softly hazel eyes on her.

"You okay?"

"Fine, just woke up."

"Did you have another bad dream?" he asked as he got up to stand beside the bed all the while he still feed Cassidy.

"No, to be honest I am curious as to who Jason's mother was and how she fits into our lives."

----

Sam and Sara had been sleeping less than an hour when they heard a high-pitched scream come from Deanna's room across the hall. He pulled his pants on as he sped out of the room leaving Sara half-awake and wondering what had happened. Sam grabbed Deanna out of the bed and held her.

"You're fine Dee Dee, calm down," he whispered in her ear as she wriggled to be free in his arms. He looked around the room fearful of what he might see. He knew she had always experienced nightmares from the time she was young, but he thought they had passed. He felt sorry for the little girl as she clung to him.

"Daddy, I want my daddy," she kept saying against his chest.

Sam didn't see anything out of place or supernatural.

"It's your Uncle Sam, Sweetie, you're okay, I'm here. You're dad is at the hospital with your mother and the baby, remember?"

She looked at him with a frown, "Daddy?" she pouted.

----

Sam sat down with her in his lap, he ruffled her hair as she tilted her head to the side to look at him.

"Dee Dee what was in your dream? Was is scary like monsters?"

She shook her head as she pulled on her hair.. Sam noticed the gesture and recalled that Cassie did the same thing when she was nervous.

"No Uncle Sam, the bad man."

He looked in her face as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Was anyone hurt?"

She looked wide-eyed at him then shook her head.

"Sam, maybe we can just call them so she can talk to Dean for a minute," Sara suggested as she came into the room with her robe half on.

"Dee Dee," Marty said as he stood at the door in his superman pajamas. His blonde hair stood straight up while he innocently looked up at his sister in Sam's arms. Deanna had her head on Sam's shoulder as she tried to get comfortable as she poked out her bottom lip in a pout. Jason stood behind Marty rubbing his eyes. Sara came back out of the room to take both their hands, "I'll put these two back to bed."

Sam kissed Deanna's cheeks before he took her to the guest room to make the call to the hospital.

"Don't fret Dee Dee you can talk to your daddy."

"K."

----

The phone rang beside Cassie's bed before Dean could answer the question about Jason's parentage.

"Hello," Dean answered to hear Sam on the other end.

He listened while his brother explained the situation.

"Dee Dee, are you okay?" Dean said into the phone while Cassie looked on uncertainly.

He was quiet as he handed Cassidy to Cassie before he dragged his fingers through his longish hair.

"Now be good for Uncle Sam and Aunty Sara, okay, I will see you in the morning. You can stay with me and your mom all day," Dean insisted into the phone.

He nodded a few times then said goodbye before he hung up.

He told Cassie what had occurred at home, as he reached to get the baby to burp her.

"So she has had bad dreams forever?"

Dean nodded as he moved the baby from his shoulder before he sat back down to lay her on his lap.

"Yes, so far we haven't been able to find out the reason. But I don't want you to think I am avoiding your question….."

"Dean,." Cassie said interrupting him.

He was distracted now, part of him was concerned for Deanna the other part was a bit angry that with all that was happening Cassie wanted to make an issue of Jason. He took a deep breath. This was the Cassie that irked him at times though he was to blame for the whole Jason affair. Maybe he should see this as progress in her healing. He shook his head, he would think positive, his wife was in the dark she had the right to have answers to her questions. _It's not personal, breathe, relax._

_----_

Cassie saw the change in Dean's expression and though she wasn't frightened by it, she was curious about the big secret. On the other hand, maybe she could wait to hear about Jason.

"Maybe you can tell me another time," she suggested. If you're worried about Dee Dee you should go home."

Dean put Cassidy back in the crib while he considered what he should do for a moment.

"No, she is fine and you ….its just not a pretty story, Cas."

"It's our life, right? I mean it's obvious I'm not his mom but I don't want you to be upset about this."

She preferred to see a smile on her husband's face, especially when he looked a her. She was drawn to him. She also realized that for whatever reason Jason was in their lives she could accept it. He seemed like a sweet kid that loved her. Dean stood by her bed while he reached out to touch her hand. She bit her lip before he leaned down to kiss her. She put her hands up to his face to hold it there while her heart pounded hard in her chest. His hands were on either side of her pillow with his elbows resting on them as he touched her hair but avoided leaning on her as he sighed before he pressed his tongue into her eager willing mouth. Then there was a tap on the door before the nurse walked in. Dean moaned in frustration before Cassie smiled up at him.

----

Once the kids where tucked away in bed, Sam and Sara were wide-awake.

Flashback

While Sam had checked the boys room after he put Deanna to bed Sam thought he saw an odd shadow in their room. He backed up to stand outside the door for a moment then quickly walked back in to see a man lean over Jason's bed. He was across the room in one stride as he grabbed the hooded man by the neck.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam yelled.

The man was thrown of guard but they both went down with the sounds of the boys screaming in the background. Sara ran to the door to see what was going. Sam and the man were fighting on the floor as the boys ran to their aunt Sara as she grabbed them up on the way to phone for help. She ran into Deanna in the hallway as she tried to see in the room.

"Sweetie come in here with us," Sara said to the little girl who looked terrified.

"Bad man," she said as she looked up at her aunt .

By the time the police officer arrived Sam had the would be kidnapper tied to a chair in the boy's room. The man had refused to say anything to Sam and he did not recognize the guy at all.

End Flashback

----

When things finally settled down for the night after Sam checked the salt and words to make sure they were safe from supernatural intruders, it was quiet.

"That was all scary; I wonder how often she has those dreams? And who would want to kidnap Jason?" Sara asked.

"Dean hadn't mentioned them in quite a while, I assumed they were over, after what you told me it seems they may be visions," Sam said as Sara leaned down to kiss him but Sam stopped her with a look.

"And poor Jason?" said Sara.

"You have a point, I wonder if Dean ever considered that?"

Sam nodded, as he wanted to believe what Sara suggested, but inside himself, he knew that Deanna's gift was something that already had begun to haunt her. _Oh God, please help that little one and help us all to keep her safe._ Sara watched as Sam pushed the pillow against the headboard before he leaned against it to look in her eyes. His face was sad as he licked his lips. She straddled him with hopes of diverting his thoughts but she wasn't convinced the smile on his face was genuine so she attempted to reposition herself before she felt his hand on her waist. She looked up at him before he pulled her nightgown over her head.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a smirk that suddenly reminded her of Dean.

----

The nurse checked her vitals, gave her a progress report and an estimate of her date of release then she was gone again. Dean sat impatiently beside the bed with a grin on his face. Cassie smiled back at him.

"I like kissing you," she said with a shy smile and her lashes lowered.

"Good to know," he said as he returned to his stance beside her bed.

He looked in her eyes with fear in his heart though he tried hard to hide it behind a smile. Cassie sensed it though she had no idea how she knew her husband was nervous about something. They had shared an intimate moment that she thoroughly enjoyed why would he be on edge?

"Cas?"

"Is that what you call me? I heard you say it earlier."

He nodded shyly. _It will be okay, she won't walk out once she knows the truth, you can fight ghosts and goblins but the thought of telling your wife the truth scares you half to death. Stop it man , buck up. _He could feel sweat as it began to form in his armpits, he took a deep breath as he saw that she had a confused look on her face. Her eyebrow was arched in his direction and she seemed concerned.

"Cassie I need to tell you some things that may be hard to believe," he said as he took a step toward the precipice that could end the life he had come to enjoy with the woman he loved.

----

Sam smiled up at Sara as she held his hands above his head while she closed her eyes and bit her lip in rhythm with each rocking motion as she pushed against him. She moaned softly her heart racing frantically as Sam watched and did his part as he created the opposite strokes against her warm softness. Once she got into it she moved her hands to his shoulders for more leverage, Sam saw the desire in her facial expression as she bit her lip and moaned silently, he ran his hands over her silky bare skin.

"Sara," he whispered into her ear on a down stroke, she smiled but keep moving.

She peppered his neck with tiny kisses as she lost herself in the pleasure of the moment. Sam pulled her hair back from her face as the sweat clung to it, he had an urge to sit up but didn't want to throw off her pace. When her moans where finally voiced the pace picked up he thought he would burst he pulled her close to switch to turn on her back so she could wrap her legs around him as they exploded together in ecstasy. They both felt as if they had run a marathon but the tiredness was sweet for them as Sara opened her eyes to see her smiling husband's dimples as he looked down at her.

"Amazing," she grinned.

"You weren't so bad yourself," he teased her.

Hazel eyes met emerald ones as he looked down at her while she unwrapped her legs from his torso. Sam loved that Sara was a bit wild and never hesitated to take the lead when she felt the need.

"Round two?" she said with an uplifted eyebrow.

Sam grinned, "Oh, absolutely."

----

After the basics of his life as a ghost hunter, and their lives as a couple were laid out Dean stood back to wait for her reaction.

"Oh," she said as she closed her eyes and leaned back for a second while she looked at the ceiling.

This is what he had avoided telling her. _Okay, well Cassandra, what are you going to do? Are you going to let your gorgeous husband down and react like a scared rabbit or are you going to accept him for who he is?_

"Okay so these things are still affecting our lives?"

"Yes and no."

She sat up in the bed then put her hand out to him.

"I don't know for certain if I am a good judge of character yet, but I know that I have seen you in action. … I mean this supernatural stuff is scary but if we made it together once…. Dean, are you trying to get rid of me?"

His mouth dropped open.

"Oh Lord no, Cassie, I love you. I just needed you to understand why there was a time we were apart."

She wiped the tears from her eyes as he hugged her, she pushed him back after a moment.

"Um, what do you mean we were apart? Spill it," she insisted half jokingly to keep from crying silly tears again.

_I can do this, I want to be with him, though it all sounds so unreal._

_----_

They say that in a moment of time things can change dramatically, Sam thought about Jason and finding the man about to take him the night before. He looked downstairs calmly but couldn't figure out how the intruder had gotten in. Sara came up behind and touched his shoulder.

"Hey what's going on?"

Sam shook his head as he pulled her to him.

"Sara, I need to call Dean about what happened with Jason."

----

Cassie woke up to find Dean staring at her the next morning. She sighed, there just hadn't been enough time for her to get her mind wrapped around the information that Dean had shared. She bit her lip as she returned his gaze. He seemed more calm this morning, last night he had come across as quite nervous. That entire part of the evening had been uncomfortable for her. _But if she had accepted it when it happened why should she not just deal with it now?_ Maybe she was alive because she and Dean needed a new start. She smiled at him before he came to stand by her bed.

"Dean…….I"

Dean's cell phone rang as it interrupted her sentence.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Series Two – Story Two

Chapter Ten

Dean carried Jason, who was asleep, in the hospital room. Marty and Deanna were on Dean's heels. Something about the scene gave Cassie a warm fuzzy feeling. Dean's dimples, longish hair, t-shirt, and ever-present jeans looked good on her hot husband. He seemed comfortable in his role with the children. He handed Jason to Cassie's mother who met him at the door.

"Thanks Mom," he grinned then sighed at the sight of Cassie and Cassidy.

"Hey," Cassie said as he came toward her.

Cassidy who had been busily eating her breakfast stopped sucking her bottle when she heard her daddy's voice. She looked up at Cassie as she waited to see his face. Cassie shook her head as Dean looked down at them.

"Her whole world tilts a bit when you're around," Cassie said, as she looked at Dean unaware of the uncertainty in her face.

She bit her lip as he smiled shyly at her, "Only her world?" he asked before his lips descended on her expectant lips, as her heart raced. He didn't mind that they had an audience or that Deanna tugged on his pant leg. Marty looked up at his father with a grin his blonde hair curled neatly to his head. Mrs. Robinson shook her head with a smile as she cuddled Jason who seemed to be waking up as he rubbed his eyes. The kiss was short and sweet as Cassidy wiggled in her mother's arms eager to be near her father.

"Mine too," Cassie confessed quietly as she passed the little girl to Dean.

Dean caressed Cassie's hand as the baby came into his arms.

---

Courtney was livid as she stood outside the courthouse on her cell phone. She took a long drag off her cigarette as she listened and paced. Her newly dyed dark auburn hair was in an elegant up do that went along with her navy pinstriped pantsuit. Dressed for work but at lunch she was not happy that her investment had not produced the desired results.

"You what?...I'm not getting you out of jail, you blew it, phone a friend," she said before she closed her phone, crushed out her cigarette with her foot and turned on her heels to head back inside.

----

The other Winchester couple had decided that staying around was their best option; they had arranged to take the semester off from school while they investigated Sara's past. When they walked in the bank, they carried a briefcase with the information from the safety deposit inside to store in a new box. They did not see the man in the silver SUV while he watched them.

"Yeah, they are still in town looks like they plan to stay a bit since they just walked into the bank with something in a briefcase," the man said into his phone.

"Don't let them out of your sight at any time," Mr. Blake commanded before he hung up the phone to grab his aching head.

After a moment, the dizziness passed enough to grab the pills from his desk drawer to take a couple for his throbbing head. He shook his head as he tried to focus his thoughts, all the while fighting the evil influence that sat quietly across the room just out of his line of sight.

----

Deanna sat on the bed to open the gift she had brought in the hospital for her sister. Cassidy watched her daddy as she lay in his lap. Dean turned the baby to show her what was happening.

"Look what Dee Dee brought you," he said to the baby.

She pulled a pair of baby jeans and a Daddy's Angel t-shirt out to show everyone.

"Daddy picked these for Leigh's birthday," Deanna informed her mom before she reached to pull out a variety of toys and a couple stuffed animals from the box.

"Me and Marty picked these," she grinned.

"Good job, I'm sure she will get use out of it all," Cassie said as she hugged Deanna.

"Can you say thank you?" Dean said as he played with the little girl while she batted at his nose. He kissed her hands and cooed to her, as they seemed to be in their own world.

"Dean?" Cassie said for the second time.

"I'm sorry what's up?"

"Can you put Marty up here he has been waiting patiently for a hug."

Dean looked at Marty as he sat on the edge of his Nana's chair. Dean helped Deanna down after she put the things back in the box, while he held the baby with his other arm. He easily helped Marty up while Cassidy snuggled in her spot against Dean's chest. Cassie smiled, he wasn't ready to let go of his angel just yet. Dean reached for the bottle as he sat down again before Deanna took a spot near his knee.

"There is room, come on," he said to his eldest as she watched him.

"K," she grinned glad that her daddy wanted to include her in this time with her little sister.

As Dean fed Cassidy, he remembered when Deanna was, the one he fed in his arms.

----

Flashback-four years before

Dean fed Deanna after coming home from work, though Sam watched her during the day while Cassie worked on her writing upstairs. Dean would come home from work take a quick shower than feed Deanna her dinner. The little girl eyed her father with a smile as he warmed the milk and she sat in the portable crib to wait for him to pick her up. At four months old she was blessed to have her uncle and father to watch over her. Dean would pick her up to take her to the living room so he could feed her while he watched the news. Generally he was more enthralled by his little hungry daughter than the TV but it was a habit that he had gotten into since he married Cassie.

"Hi Sweetie," he would say as the baby drank her milk.

He felt blessed to have a chance to be in his child's life despite not knowing about her before she was born.

End Flashback

----

Deanna watched as the baby drank her milk but she really wanted to hold her little sister.

"Daddy can I hold my baby?" Deanna asked after a few minutes of playing with the baby's feet.

Cassie mother switched Jason for Marty who held on to Cassie as he sat in her lap on the bed. Her mother was going to take the boys home with her so the girls could spend the day with their parents.

"Sure but wait til she is done eating okay," Dean said as he smiled at his eldest. _How did I get so lucky?_

"K, daddy," Deanna said as she sat down to wait.

Cassie's mother left in the time it took Cassidy to finish her meal so Cassie watched the scene from across the room as it unfolded.

----

Deanna put her arms out to get the baby but Dean explained he would need to help with holding the infant since she tended to wiggle around a lot. Deanna wasn't happy about that since it was "her baby" but she decided it was the only way she was going to have a chance to hold her little sister, so she agreed. Cassie smiled at the way Dean got Deanna to agree. Only Dean could make getting your own way work out for him. Dean held the baby up as Deanna slid onto his leg and under his arm. Deanna put her arms out so that they both held the little one. Cassidy was unsure for a moment as to what was going on and she began to tear up, but when she saw that her daddy had her still, she settled down. All three were happy after a minute of getting situated.

"A true Kodak moment," Cassie said with a grin to Dean who smiled at her.

"It would be perfect if you were here in my lap too," he teased.

Cassie could only smile at the suggestion as she blushed.

----

While Dean, Deanna, Cassidy and Cassie took their walk around the hospital that afternoon Deanna became stressed. She stopped in the hall and looked at Cassie angrily.

"Mommy, where is my mommy?" she kept saying.

Dean tried to shush her because people were looking at them. Cassie suggested they go back to the room, because she had no idea why her daughter would say that to her.

Once the baby was settled in the crib, Dean held Deanna in his lap. She was more calm now but she kept staring at Cassie as though she had hurt her some how.

"Dee Dee what's wrong?" Dean asked with concern.

"Member me? Mommy…" she said as she began to cry.

Dean held her to his chest as he tried to figure out what she was trying to tell him. Cassie watched them without any idea as to why Deanna was upset.

"Look at me," Dean insisted to his child.

Deanna pouted as she looked in her daddy's face.

"Your mommy is right over there," Dean insisted.

Deanna shook her head.

"Dee Dee don't be silly this is not a joke."

"It's not her," she said.

----

Dean bit his lip. Deanna sensed things about people but maybe she was confused because Cassie didn't remember her and was behaving a bit stiffly around the little girl.

"Okay, your mother is sick okay. She does not know about us going to the zoo or the park like you and I do," Dean waited to see if she understood.

Deanna nodded, "Mommy was there too."

"I know she was but she does not know because of her sickness…but … that is your mommy. I promise," Dean said as he watched his daughter's face. Deanna looked over at Cassie who was still in the dark about her daughter's abilities.

"Promise?" she asked her daddy.

Dean nodded, "I would never lie to you, Sweetie," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Deanna got out of Dean's lap to go stand in front of Cassie.

"I'm sorry you are sick mommy," she said as she raised her arms to be picked up by Cassie. Dean picked her up instead and put her in the bed with Cassie who was totally confused by now.

----

Cassie just looked at Dean as Deanna held on to her. She had believed everything he had told her about their family but this was different. Dean sat back down as he watched his wife and daughter. Deanna lay with her head in Cassie's lap as Cassie stroked her hair. Cassie was concerned, am I being foolish to believe all I have been told? How did she know everything Dean had told her was true? Maybe she had been influenced by his good looks, was he just plain nuts? _Cas, our daughter has special gifts_. She took a deep breath. She believed Deanna was her child, she looked like her as well as Dean. Okay, that was true. _Deanna_ _has visions, Sam thinks the bad dream she had was a vision._ She took another breath. Her mother would not go along with a crazy plan from a mad man. _Deanna was born this way, Sam has visions too_. Moreover, what could he gain from lying to her? It wasn't like he was getting laid anytime soon. She shook her head as she saw Dean watch her. She wanted to believe him; she took another breath. Okay her daughter had a sense about people, she had visions, she was only three and she had a huge weight on her shoulders. Even without remembering her life with Dean or having the little girl in her lap, she loved her intensely. On the other hand, was it pity for a motherless child? She took another breath. She did not realize Dean had come to stand by the bed.

---

"I know it's a lot to swallow, Cas, but I would not lie to you either. I have never been able to."

"Why not? In your life as a hunter you have told lies to keep people from thinking you were crazy. You told lies about your identity so you could help….," she said as the tears welled up her eyes before they fell on her daughter's face.

"But, I have never lied to you even though it caused me to lose you the first time around," he said as he touched her cheek. _Oh God help us, I can't lose her now_.

She nodded afraid to speak to him, her husband. He is kind, he is gentle, and he always seems to put others before himself. She took another breath. She had come full circle, now if she could only get her memory back.

"I'm sorry, I think I am just tired," Cassie said afraid she had hurt his feelings.

"Don't worry about it, okay, let me take Deanna down to the cafeteria while you rest for a bit," he said as he reached for their daughter as she played with Cassie's face. She traced the tears over her mother's face before she put her little hands on either side of them.

"It's okay, Mommy," she smiled at her mother before she left the room with her father.

----

Sam and Sara met Cassie's mother at the park with the kids. For one day, everyone wanted the children to just be kids. Sam kept watch as the women pushed the boys on the slide and the merry go round. Sam noticed a van across the street about twenty minutes after they arrived. He glanced at it to see a man at the wheel smoking a cigarette but that didn't mean anything. The man could just be taking a break from working. Sam's senses were in over drive, he looked at the man out of the corner of his eye as he continued to sit in the van for another half hour. The man seemed to be daydreaming or maybe he was dozing, Sam couldn't tell. He decided maybe they should leave.

----

Cassie bit her lip as they left the room, was she losing her mind? For a moment she panicked her heart seemed to be beating too fast. She tried to breath slow to relax but the tears rushed to her eyes again. She reached for the nurse's button but stopped. She looked up to see something across the room. The figure was opaque. She blinked a few times but it stayed near the door. Then the figure became a more solid image but it did not have lines, as it floated. A scream stopped in her throat as the figure came to stand beside her.

"Cassie?" it said as it touched her cheek lightly.

Cassie's tears flowed freely, "Who are you? What are you," she asked with fear in her eyes.

"Go ahead let out your frustration, Sweetie, its okay," it whispered as quietly as a spring breeze while it waited for her to be done.

After a few minutes Cassie blew her nose then apologized for her crying as she looked over to make sure the baby was still asleep.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I am a friend, listen," the figure said as it bent down near her ear to whisper.

After a moment the figure faded a way with a smile. Cassie understood now, she believed Dean's story. Her husband wasn't a liar, but he was the man she had wanted him to be. A man of honor, a man of integrity, a man that she loved in the past and was falling for all over again. She could only smile as he and Deanna came back in the room. She bit her lip as she hesitated to tell him the news.

"Cassie, what's wrong? You look different."

"I just met your mother, Mary."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Please note there is a reference to a Second Season character in this chapter. If you have not seen the Second Season this is a SPOILER ALERT. Though this story is AU (post series), but the character will have its Second Season personality and disposition.

Series 2

Story 2 – Chapter Eleven

_**Two Days Later**_

They allowed Cassie to go home from the hospital two days later. She was more than a little surprised by the two-story brick house on the edge of town. The house also had a three car garage in back as well a circle drive in front. She couldn't believe it was where she lived. She looked at Dean as he helped her out of her van. Then went around to get Cassidy out of the infant seat.

"How long have we been here?"

"Almost a year now," he said with a smile. He could tell it was a bit overwhelming for her.

He hoped her church family and her other friends waited to come visit. He could not imagine what it would be like to walk in a house where you spend most of your time and not recognize anything.

"Are you still working? I mean the little time you weren't at the hospital couldn't have been enough to do a job."

"I took vacation, though I have been working part time. I am a supervisor at the local auto shop."

"I was just curious as to how we afforded the house. I didn't mean anything by the question," she said as she stood in front of the door.

"It's okay, Honey, I wasn't offended," he said as he kissed her before the door was opened from the other side by Sam.

"Welcome Home Cassie," everyone said in unison.

----

After all the kids gave her nice welcome home hugs Sam, Sara and Cassie's mother took the older children out to eat. Dean played with Cassidy as Cassie watched. She wore a maternity dress, and felt strange because it wasn't something she remembered having worn. After a bit, she dozed off but was awakened by the sound of the phone. Dean was surprised at who was on the other end of the line. Cassie looked at him strangely, as he handed the phone to her.

"Hello?"

"This is Johnson Merrick, Mrs. Winchester we are verifying your appointment for tomorrow," the voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Um, I am just out of the hospital…." she began before Dean took the phone from her.

"My wife has a head injury, any appointment she may have made in the past can safely be cancelled," he said as he looked angrily at Cassie.

"Well, we will check back with her in a couple of weeks," the voice said.

"Don't bother," Dean insisted as he hung up the phone.

"What the hell?" Cassie asked as her anger at the way Dean handled the call and her.

----

Dean told her the person was from a law firm that handled divorces and maybe he over reacted. Who knew because in the past they had done their will with the firm and he was aware they also handled divorces.

"I'm sorry, "he said as he held Cassidy to his chest.

"Was I planning to divorce you?" she asked concerned something was very wrong.

"No, I mean you never mentioned it to me. We never discussed divorce, not at anytime or any way." Dean said as he pursed his lips. No, it was true they never said the word in their household. It was one of those things they promised themselves would not happen to them.

"Not even in anger?" she asked, concerned that he looked down.

"No, Cassie. It's not that we are perfect, far from it, but we wanted to stay together, period."

"I believe you," she said as he changed the baby's diaper.

----

She watched Dean, as he put the new diaper on the little girl. She could tell he was tense now. She couldn't imagine leaving him. There was so much to learn about them as a family. However, Mary had promised she would get her memory back soon, she hoped it was true. She wanted to recall her family; she wanted to feel whole again. It's not that she didn't trust those around her to tell the truth but she needed to know things for herself.

----

Dean picked up the baby then a sound came from the little one only a father could love. Dean laughed as his little one, farted. The smell was awful but he took it in stride as daddy's angel proceeded to fill up her fresh diaper. It took two rounds for her to be done.

"Well I hope you feel better," Dean said as Cassidy giggled for him after she was done stinking up the room.

"I hope that isn't a Winchester trait," Cassie smiled.

"Actually it's a baby thing. They love to go in fresh diapers. They can be a picky sort," Dean said as he sniffed the baby's bottom to be certain she was finished. Cassidy grabbed his hair and he had to untangle it from her hands.

"What are you up to my angel baby?" he said as he kissed her once he was released from her grip.

----

Cassie suggested that maybe she had made the appointment with the lawyer for someone else, maybe someone at church who was in a bad way. Dean agreed though he didn't want to talk of the subject again.

"So what did you have to tell Sara when she came in earlier?" Dean asked as he stood near the door on his way to the kitchen.

He stopped as though he just thought of something.

"Um, I really can't share that with you," Cassie said as she held Cassidy against her shoulder.

"Oh, could it be that Sara is pregnant?"

"What? You heard us?" Cassie asked disturbed that Sam might have heard also. Mary had told her the news as another way was of proving who she was and the powers she possessed. There where a few things Mary had shared with her that she wasn't sure when she would be able to tell Dean. Of course, Sara's news wasn't something Cassie could mention to anyone but her.

"Why do you think she is pregnant?"

"I am just guessing, if you cannot tell me then its fine. Is that something that my mother told you?"

Cassie nodded. "Sara is pregnant and she has not told Sam yet."

Dean insisted Sam would not hear it from him.

Cassie stopped Dean before he left the room, again, "There is something else, but you may disagree with the way I am handling it."

----

Sam dropped the women and children at the pizza place but didn't go inside right away. The man in the van had followed them again so he thought he would have a talk with him. Since the man was faced away from the building, he was unaware of Sam's presence until he grabbed him out of the van and slammed him against it.

"Man, what the?" the other man tried to say.

"Why are you following us?" Sam asked as he held his hand against the man's throat.

"I, um,.. can't talk,,, breath," the other man tried to say.

Sam released the man but stayed blocking his path.

"Look, I was hired by Sara's father, to look out for her."

"Oh you mean her stepfather the one who just disowned her?"

"Yeah, see I am a demon hunter too…."

"What?"

"I know about that stuff."

"Seriously, I almost killed you with my bare hands. I can't see you coming face to face with a ghost let alone a sorry demon."

"Well, you surprised me."

"My point exactly," Sam said.

Sam dialed Mr. Blake and told him he should find someone else if he really felt he needed someone beside him to watch over his daughter. Sam shook his head at the man as he walked toward the pizza place.

----

Dean insisted she should only tell him if she wanted. He leaned against the doorframe as he waited for her to decide.

"You mother said she could heal me so I could have more babies," she stated.

"Yeah?"

"But, she could not give me back my memory though she promised I would get it back once I was at home in familiar surroundings."

"Sounds like good news on both fronts. What did you decide that you are hesitant about?"

"The baby thing. I think that maybe that happened for a reason. I am afraid to mess with events like that."

Dean looked at her incredulous at first, but he thought a moment. Maybe she had a point, besides if they believed in fate at all they shouldn't mess with the past.

"You decided?"

"No, I asked for time, I wanted to see what you thought about it. I also hoped that once I had back my memory I might have some insight about it."

"There is no time limit?"

She shook her head, "But once I give my answer its for good."

Cassie insisted Mary said she would be around for a while, watching out for them.

"I have seen her a few times over the years. It's strange but she is always comforting." Dean said as he finally headed for the kitchen.

----

Cassie kissed Cassidy's head as she dozed off on her shoulder.

Dean stood in the dark in the kitchen as he drank some water. He was near the window when he saw a shadow move outside across the yard. He waited until what turned out to be a person stood behind the backdoor. Dean opened the door hard, the person fell to the ground before Dean dragged them inside.

"What are you doing here?"

_**In the Invisible Realm**_

"**What is he doing now?" Cassie's guardian asked the other angel.**

"**I don't know but he looks like he is up to no good, again."**

**Gorg watched Cassie as she held her little one. He knew he could not harm her but he just felt the need to test her. He did not have a new assignment yet. What harm could it do? Her husband wasn't a believer but he really did not want to get hurt before he was reassigned. He just wanted to have a bit of fun with the Christian.**

"**Gorg, get out of here. You have no rights. This time we are going to tell our Master. When its time for us to be judged we want to have clear consciences. We let you slide last time."**

**----**

Cassie had her eyes closed when she felt a wind in the room. She opened them to see something dark figure stood near the window. A scream caught in her throat. _Oh God help me._ The thing did not move but only stood there as it watched her. She took a deep breath she knew Dean had said if he was not around to be calm until she could get him. Only Cassie was also aware that she had guardian angels. Her mother had told her that she was a believer and a few times, while she was at the hospital her mother had read the bible to her. She sat their between the good and evil in her life with her precious bundle in her arms. _Oh God, please tell me what to do. _Mary Winchester was also in the room, curious to see what her daughter in law was made of.

----

"Andy, what are you doing here?" he asked as he put the steak on Andy's eye.

"I came to see Sam," the younger man said with a grin at Dean.

"You ever heard of a phone?"

"Yeah, I got voice mail which said he would be with you and Cassie. I wasn't that far away so I just came here."

Dean heard a sound that caught his attention, he looked at Andy and they both ran to the room.

"Dean, " Cassie said as soon as she saw him.

"What is going on? What happened? " he asked as he viewed the mess in the room.

With exception of the bed the held his wife and child everything was scattered about and the window was open.

----

Dean up righted the baby's crib so he could put her inside once he checked the room with the EMF meter. There was something still around but he didn't get a strong reading. Andy watched the trace of concern cross his friend's face but he said nothing. Whatever was in the room now Dean didn't seem worried about. _Maybe its just Mom he thought. _Cassie explained about how she saw the dark shadow then she felt comforted some how after a few minutes.

"Whatever it was must have been counteracted by the Angels or your mother or both," Cassie insisted.

Andy nodded, though he didn't know what she meant about angels.

"I believe you are right, whatever it was must have come in after I was dealing with Andy. I will be right back," Dean said as he rushed off to fix the salt and wards and make a call to Sam to remind him to do the same when they all came back home.

----

"I'm Andy," he said to Cassie as he stood awkwardly in the bedroom.

"Have we met?" she asked before she explained about her amnesia.

----

Flashback-Cassie & Dean's visit to see Sam in Loma Alto

On the way back from Courtney's house Dean had stopped at Andy's just to say hi. The younger man had become good friends with Sam over the time they had known him. They found Andy in his van listening to music.

"Hey Dean, who are the cutie's with you today?" Andy asked as he saw Cassie and the kids.

"Hi," Deanna said as she stood in front of her father.

"Hey sweet girl," Andy said as Deanna blushed.

Dean introduced everyone then they all took a walk over to the diner to have some dinner. Andy told Dean about all the local happenings. He confessed to still using his powers now and again to handle basic needs. Dean encouraged him to do something with his gifts to help people out.

"Well I have been able to bring down the crime rate a bit," Andy said with a smirk.

"That is a good thing for the town," Cassie insisted as she smiled at Dean.

Dean laughed, Andy was such a clown. He confessed to the bad things he had done instead of just telling him he had taken he and Sam's advice.

"I am proud of you, man," Dean said as the waitress walked away with their order.

A moment later the waitress turned around to come back and put down a piece of paper with her phone number on it in front of Andy. Andy grinned, sheepishly. Dean smiled, yes, Andy still had to take care of his basic needs.

End Flashback

----

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you get that back soon," Andy said as Dean walked back in the room.

"Sam said they will be back in a bit. You can have the sofa tonight if you like, man. We kind of have a house full this evening," Dean said with a smile.

Andy agreed to stay but Dean wasn't totally comfortable until everyone was tucked in their beds and settled in for the night. He hated that there was something still in his house. Though Sam agreed with him that if Mary was at he hospital with Cassie she may have come home with her to watch over them for a while. But, Dean could not understand why she just didn't show herself to him, _he was her son._ His longing to see his mother was not in vain, she showed up in the kitchen that night as he ate ice cream with Deanna.

----

Sam held Sara close to his chest as they relaxed after their shower. Sara didn't know how to tell Sam except to just "shoot from the hip."

"Sam, I'm pregnant," she said into the silence.

The room stayed quiet for several moments, so much so Sara became nervous all over again. Sam took a deep breath as he listened to the sound of the clock beside the bed.

"I'm glad, baby," he finally said to his stunned wife.

Sara pushed him out of the bed for making her wait. Though it was all in fun, Sam couldn't stop smiling as he got up off the floor. Sara looked up as he prepared to get back in the bed, with tears of relief in her eyes. Sam felt bad that he had made her suffer for even a moment. He pulled her close again as they snuggled together.

"Are you really glad," she asked.

"Absolutely," he responded as he kissed her.

----

Mary watched as Deanna chatted on to Dean. The little girl loved her father it was evident with the two of them. Dean's smiled showed the same affection for his child that she remembered John used to show for their boys.

"Daddy, mommy will be okay," Deanna said as she ate her ice cream.

"I know, Sweetie, you don't need to be concerned."

Deanna looked at him like she wasn't sure what he had said.

"Con…turned?"

"It means you are right," Dean laughed as he ruffled his daughter's bangs before she went back to telling him what fun she had had with uncle Sam and the boys at the pizza place.

Mary laughed to herself. She knew Deanna had a place in her heart for both her uncle and her father. They shared her affectionate, though her daddy was more her buddy. Mary knew Dean wanted to see her if just for a minute. Just before she made herself known she heard Deanna and was a bit surprised.

"Grandma is here daddy," the little girl said as she looked at Dean.

"How do you know Dee Dee?"

"I just do," she said as she frowned at him.

"It's okay if you know. I mean do you feel her? Can you tell if she is sad?" Dean asked wondering how Deanna gift worked.

The little girl shrugged.

"I just know, I think she is happy," she said before she got up to sit in his lap.

"Okay, maybe she will talk to us," he said as he hugged his little girl to his chest.

A moment later, Mary stood before them still in her white gown. It flowed as though the wind blew in the room. Dean smiled at her.

"Hi Mom," he said with a crooked grin.

----

Courtney hung up the phone at her desk, that night, she had asked him not to call her at work. He was grateful that she had gotten him out of jail, but her terms were that his fee was reduced. Courtney had hired, David, to kidnap Jason so she could pretend to be the distressed single mother. She decided to give him one more chance since she couldn't find anyone else in her price range to do the job, of course she hadn't told him that. She had made the man beg her for the bail money.

"Let's see how the Winchester's deal with a missing child."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note**: This is the last chapter of the second story in the Winchester Chronicles Series. This series will be a **trilogy** with a possible story written from Deanna's viewpoint coming sometime in the future. Thank you for reading and enjoying my Cassie & Dean fan fictions.

----

Series 2

Story 2 – Conclusion

After a long day the house was silent downstairs while an intruder made his way into the boys room. Cassie's mother had decided to spend that night at her home since she expected her husband to come in from a business trip some time over night. No one realized that with all the comings and goings that the alarm had not been set. Marty heard the man as he reached over to put something over Jason's mouth.

"Hey," Marty said.

"Shhh, little man and you won't get hurt," the tall man who had come again to take Jason said.

Marty kicked the man a few times with his barefeet before the man put duct tape on the little boy's feet and mouth. Then before he could grab his little hands he swiped him across the face. The man grinned at Marty, _feisty little kid,_

"Look kid I don't want to hurt you be still and be quiet or I will take you too," the tall man insisted as Marty eyed him thoroughly while he took Jason who was sound asleep out the window. Marty was still just as the man had told him until he saw him shut the window again. Marty was used to obeying grown ups and he realized it was best for the mean time to do just that. At that moment he could no longer see the man or Jason, Marty began to kick the wall as hard as he could with his tapped up feet.

----

Deanna, who was tossing and turning heard the noise and ran to the boys room.

"Marty, where is Jason?" she asked as she looked at her little brother.

She immediately ran to Sam and Sara's room at the other end of the hall near the stairwell.

"Uncle Sam hurry, Jason is gone, Marty is hurt," she said unsure as to how to explain Marty's situation.

Sam rushed to the room, to find his nephew sitting on his bed as he tried to free himself. Sam took over as he untapped his mouth first.

"He was tall like you with a black shirt and black pants and a black thing over his eyes," Marty said without stopping.

"Who?"

"The guy that took Jason," Deanna provided.

"Oh no, Deanna go tell your Dad, " Sam said as he went to wake Sara after he finished relieving Marty of the tape.

----

As soon as he put his pants on Sam ran down the stairs and woke Andy to help him search the neighborhood.

"Sorry, man its urgent if we find the guy your gifts my come in handy.

"Hey, no problem," Andy said as he put on his pants and shirt before they headed out the door.

Sam made sure everything was in tact this time before he left the house. They scanned the area as the looked for anything out of place around the house then expanded their search as they sought cars that did not belong. They found a ladder thrown to the side on the grown in the back yard. Sam shook his head.

"Dean is going to kill me, I forgot to set the stupid alarm," Sam said to a concerned Andy.

"It could have happened to anyone, we just need to find out who this guy is," Andy insisted.

----

"Daddy, daddy, wake up. Jason is gone," Deanna said to a sound asleep Dean.

He was certain he was hearing things as he opened his eyes to see his daughter's flushed face.

"What?" he asked he finally realized what was happening was real life.

"Someone took Jason," Deanna said again.

Cassie rolled over this time to look at Dean.

"Oh no," she said as he grabbed his pants and went to see what was going on.

"Deanna stay here with your mom and sister, okay," Dean said in his no nonsense tone.

"K, Daddy," she said knowing this was no time to argue.

----

Upstairs Sara washed Jason where the tape had stuck so he would not be sticky later on. He chattered on about how he had kicked the man and scratched his face. Sara was concerned for Jason too she hoped Sam and the guys found him quickly. _To steal a child out of his bedroom _it gave her chills just to think of it

_----_

Dean took the stairs two at a time and Sara told him what had happened as well as where Sam and Andy had gone.

"Okay so we have the description from Marty, that is good," Dean said as he ran his hand over his son's hair.

They were lucky their son had a photographic memory but what if the man came back for Marty? _No, he would not think of that_. He was sure this had something to do with Courtney. It was her own fault she had threatened, Dean, when she said "you will regret taking Jason in. Marty had settled down in the last few minutes, his original sleepiness from being awakened had returned.

"As soon as they come back we will go to the police station, that is if they didn't find anything," Dean informed Sara as he went back downstairs to tell Cassie.

----

Sam and Andy returned empty handed and frustrated. As soon as they came in the door Dean led them back outside so they could leave again with him.

"So nothing guys?" Dean asked as he backed out of the drive.

Sam and Andy kept looking for anything suspicious as they road the five minutes to the station.

"Okay, don't forget we are the Nugents in this town. So the boy that is missing is Jason Nugent, right?"

Sam rolled his eyes and Andy laughed then stopped at Dean's look. His son was missing this was not a light moment despite the deception they had to perpetrate.

----

They made the report just in case, but not because they believed the police could really help them, besides it would look good in the judge's eyes. On the way back, they saw the paper boy doing his early morning deliveries.

"Hey Brody," Dean said as he called the young man to the car.

"Yes, Mr. Nugent, kind of early to be out even for you," he teased Dean.

Dean nodded, before he informed the young man of the situation.

"No sht, man…..Hey you know when I went by your place earlier I saw a strange car not far from your house. It was older kind of silverish maybe light blue. Anyway, I noticed because it had a vanity plate. You know the type with words."

"What did it say?" Dean prodded the young man.

"Um, it was SRFNCAL, I think. It also had California plates which is another reason it stuck out in my mind," he said.

"Thanks Brody, this may be just what we need. We will let you know what happens," Dean said.

"Okay, see you later," Brody said as he got back on his bike to head in the opposite direction.

----

Back at the house, Sam began his research using the license plate that Brody had given them. He came up with two hits. But only one belong to a David Masterson.

"I think I got something," he said to Andy who stood by the window of Dean's office.

"David, was the guy who tried to take Jason last time. He was in jail. But it looks like he got bailed out. And the plates belong to him."

----

Dean was livid, Courtney had to be a psycho to have her son taken from his home in the middle of the night. Marty said that Jason was not moving what if he had an asthma attack, and out a window, no less. Dean paced as Sam gave him the news.

"Okay so we know she used the same person. But where is he taking him? Check airplane manifests for his name. If not his try Courtney's," he insisted as he left the room to go talk to Cassie.

----

Cassie wasn't surprised, of course she did not say anything as Dean ranted, though quietly to keep from waking the girls.

"Call the judge Dean lets get this over with. Courtney does not seem to have common sense to be around Jason. She does not have good sense at all," Cassie said as she looked at her troubled husband.

They had tried to keep Jason in Courtney's life for Jason's sake, but now things had gone too far. Dean reached for the phone, but decided to go see what Sam had come up with first.

"I will call let me just get some more to go on, I promise," he said as he kissed his wife's cheek.

Was Cassie remembering? Or had she formed her opinion from all the bad reports she had heard about Courtney from the family? Dean wondered as he left the room.

----

Sam hit the jackpot with Courtney's name she had purchased several tickets on her credit card but the destination seemed to be Ontario. She was due to arrive there that night. Dean shook his head after receiving the information he picked up the phone while Sam made reservations so they could get to Ontario first.

----

"Judge, I am sorry to phone you so early but we have a situation here that needs to be discussed immediately," Dean said after the preliminary hellos.

"Go ahead I'm listening," the judge said as she eyed her bedside clock.

It was barely four in the morning.

Dean went over what he felt the judge needed to know and added a bit so she would not realized they had searched the license database.

"This time Mr. Nugent she needs to spend time in jail if she is where you believe that she is and if she has had your son abducted."

"I'm sorry I think taking all of her parental rights should be enough for now, if you please, judge," Dean insisted.

He could not imagine not to be able to see his children. He thought that would be justice enough for anyone, even Courtney, like life without parole.

The judge sighed, "Mr. Nugent, I do not know how she was lucky enough to, how do I say, 'hook up' with a man like you. I will make my decision if she shows up at the Ontario airport with Jason in hand."

"Thank you judge," Dean said as he hung up.

----

Sam and Dean waited in the office at the airport as they spoke with the policeman that would escort Courtney if she was on the plane with Jason.

"Yeah, the judge called us with your situation. Looks like you hooked up with a real crazy woman," one of the policemen said to Dean with a smile.

"Well that was a one time deal, the woman I am with for life is a keeper," he said with a slight smirk.

"Yes, it is a warning about one night stands," Sam added as Dean hit him on the shoulder.

All the men laughed at the joke.

----

Courtney was more than a little surprised when she was pulled aside by two burly officers as she disembarked from the plane.

"Excuse me, what's going?" she kept saying.

Jason wiggled in her arms as he smiled at the men. His grin got wider when he saw who was in the office where they took Courtney.

"Daddy, Daddy," Jason said as he went into Dean's waiting arms.

"Hey Buddy, are you okay?"

Jason nodded as he hugged his father.

"Phone for you," Dean said as he moved away from the desk so the officer could give Courtney the phone so she could hear the bad news from the judge. Jason had no idea that Courtney was his real mother. He only knew her by her name, Mama, so for him seeing his Daddy meant that he was going home to be with his family.

"Where is Marty?" the little boy asked as he looked around the room with a frown.

"At home with the others waiting to see you," Sam said as he rubbed his nephew's hair.

"Can Mama come?" Jason asked as he looked at Courtney who frowned as she held the phone to her ear.

"No, Jason, not this time."

"Okay, bye bye Mama," he said as they headed out of the door.

----

"Hey kiddo looks like you had an adventure," Cassie said as Jason came to her for a hug as Dean walked in with him.

"I flew," he said with a laugh.

"Jason," Deanna said from behind him as she came in the room out of breath because she wanted to see her brother.

"Dee Dee," he said as they hugged.

Marty was close behind as he tackled Jason and they both fell to the floor laughing. Dean shook his head, _boys_.

----

The judge phoned a couple of hours later to let them know that she had allowed Courtney to remain free because of Dean's request. However, if she got a parking ticket they would take her to jail. It was because of Dean's desire for Courtney not to end up in jail that the judge had allowed her freedom at all.

"Thanks judge I hope she takes this final warning seriously," Dean said.

"As far as you allowing her to see Jason that is up to you, but I do not advise it. You and Cassie have sole custody now. Congratulations," she said before she hung up.

----

Cassie woke up the next morning with flashes of her life in her head. She saw herself pregnant with Deanna, as she married Dean, as she delivered Marty, the car crash that landed her in the hospital, the day they got partial custody of Jason and lastly she remembered the prayer she said as she lay about to die in the hospital. She opened her eyes to see Dean as he watched her.

"You okay? You were tossing, you need to be careful of your stitches," he said with concern.

"Dean, I remember. I remember it all," she said as he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, what?"

"Skeptical, huh?"

"No, just curious, humor me," he said as he kissed her.

"Don't I always humor you," she laughed.

"Oh smarty pants now," he teased her.

"I even remember what you told me at our wedding. Your vows."

"Okay, shoot."

"You said, that you will do things and act in ways that I may not like, though you may not be hyper emotional you would always love me, until your dying day," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Well that is pretty darn close to what I said," he smirked.

"What did I leave out?"

"Just that I said, I want you at my side no matter what happens in our lives," he insisted just before the door was flung open by Deanna.

----

"Can I get in with you?" the little girl asked unaware of what she had interrupted.

"What's up Dee Dee," Dean asked as he moved over for her to get in the King sized bed with them.

"The boys are having cereal in the bed with Aunny Sara and Uncle Sam," she said with a pout.

"And you weren't invited?" Cassie asked.

"Honey, its Aunty Sara," Dean corrected as Cassie rolled her eyes at him.

Seriously, this was important to Deanna it was not the time to correct her grammar her eyes told him clearly as he smiled at her. He had missed her spunk that was certain.

"Well, how about we get some pop tarts and eat them in here then they will be jealous?" Dean said before he got out of the bed.

"Yeah, daddy we can have fun," Deanna said with a grin as Dean left the room.

----

Andy sat at the kitchen table while he ate cereal, Dean saw him when he entered the room.

"Hey man, sorry about waking you last night."

"No problem sorry I could not have been more help," Andy said between bites.

"Oh don't worry about it feel free to go back to sleep or watch television when you are done. This is going to be a lazy day, I think," Dean said as he grabbed some pop tarts to put in the toaster.

He filled a tray with milk, orange juice and grabbed a bottle for the baby before he left the kitchen.

----

He wasn't surprised to see Cassidy awake and kicking in her crib when he came back in the room. He hated crumbs in his bed but it was for a good cause. He put the drinks on the bed side table and handed a pop tart to Deanna who had her hand out. He went back to pick up Cassidy to feed her as he watched Deanna and Cassie while they ate. Most Sunday's the kids and Cassie would be at church but today he was glad to just have his girls near him and his boys safe up stairs with his brother. He silently thanked God that they were all in one house as a family.

----

-

-

-

-

Hold on….

There is a bit more..

-

-

-

Flash Forward one week

_Picture taking day at the local Olan Mills location. _

Dean and Cassie always liked to have pictures of the kids when they were small. Today they had chosen black as the color for the pictures. Unfortuanely, Deanna wanted to wear her pink boots, but it was decided they would just let her. Dean and the boys wore black shirts and black pants as well as shoes. Cassie wore a black slipdress, while Cassidy had a fancy black dress on and her hair in waves around her head. Dean thought she looked like an angel. Deanna wore a frilly black top with black jeans over her boots. Cassie had no idea that she also wore a black AC/DC shirt underneath for her and her daddy's picture.

--

Sam and Sara came also to take pictures with the family and on their own. Sara had on an off the shoulder cream colored dress that matched Sams's cream shirt with stripes. He wore khaki's to add color to the shot.

--

The first pictures where of Dean, Cassie and the girls, then them with the boys. Next, came the boys including Sam and Dean. Following that Cassie got her surprise when Deanna pulled over her cute top to show her t-shirt, for a moment she looked hesitantly at her mother's raised eyebrow but Dean only laughed. He was the one who told her to wear it. He and Deanna's shot was perfect as he sat down and she leaned in beside him, with an innocent look on her face. Her hair was in waves around her shoulder because she wanted to look like her mother. Cassie laughed at the two of them, Deanna's waves were nothing like Cassie's they were softer and clung to her head elegantly. Cassie knew Deanna could be a model but either way Dean was going to have a hard time keeping the boys away from his daughter.

--

There were several more pictures, including ones of Sam and Sara alone. But the last one was of all the Winchesters, Sam and Sara stood at the back of the family as they grinned happy to be included in Cassie and Dean's family photo.

End Flash

-

The End of Story Two

Story Three is in the works


End file.
